


Naruto: New Winds

by Wizardly_K9



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Adventure, Drama, Manga, Ninja, Sci-Fi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizardly_K9/pseuds/Wizardly_K9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place directly after the original manga. A new era has begun. One fueled by peace instead of war, but that doesn't stop Hana Fujikaze's clan from being wiped out by a man who appears to wield the Sharingan. Hana starts a new life in Konoha after being adopted by Sasuke Uchiha. Thus begins his adventures with Bolt, Sarada and many other young ninja. </p>
<p>OC protagonist and next gen kids make up the main cast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue I - The Fate of the Fujikaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following loose rumors about somebody with the Sharingan travelling through the Land of Iron, Sasuke finds himself at a demolished village. He explores the village finding while looking for clues, but he ends finding something much bigger...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't want to read the prologue chapters, feel free to skip to chapter 1. (You're gonna miss out on a kick-ass fight scene, though.)

When Sasuke arrived at the village, he was greeted by a terrible sense of nostalgia. It had been years since he saw so much destruction: houses burned down to their foundation, craters imprinted in the earth, and bloody corpses littered throughout the snow.

"It looks like I was too late..." he said.

A stray rumor had brought Sasuke to this hidden village. He was never one to chase rumors, but when he heard that somebody with the Sharingan was wondering around the Land of Iron, he knew he had a new trail to follow. It meant putting his quest for redemption to the wayside for a moment, but finding this supposed 'Sharingan user' was a bigger priority.

Sasuke marched through the village. Guruma was its name. It was a well hidden village tucked away in the Land of Iron's snowy borders. Most people had no idea the settlement was real. Even the samurai who lived in the country denied its existence. What ninja clan would be daft enough to have samurai as their neighbors? Yet here it was, or at least used to be. The only thing still standing or not set ablaze was the windmill standing in the center of the village. Sasuke watched it spin in the same direction the snow fell.

"...me."

Sasuke sharpened his glare and checked his surroundings. His hand was steady on his sword's hilt. All he saw was ruin, but he was still alert.

"...bame," he heard again.

Sasuke followed the sound. He eventually found himself standing in front of scorched down house. He entered what was left of the doorway. He scouted the inside, but he found nothing. Then he heard the noise again.

"Tsubame..."

Sasuke heard it clearly this time. It came from underneath his feet. He tapped the floor with his foot.

"It's hollow," he said in surprise.

He removed the floorboard. His mouth gaped a bit when he found what was inside – a small boy. He was unconscious and scrunched up in this small square space in dirty robes. Tears were running down his eyes.

"Tsubame... Don't go..." he whimpered.

Sasuke looked at him pitifully. "It looks like he's the only survivor."

The boy shivered. Since the house's roof was gone, snow was raining on top of him. Sasuke knew he would freeze to death in this cold. He pulled the boy from the hidden space and hauled him over his shoulder. As Sasuke left the house, he caught a glimpse of something hanging up on the wall. The wall had miraculously survived the fire, and a crooked framed picture, which was also unscathed, was hanging off of it. Several children were standing in the photo, including a boy with jet-black, silky hair who looked just like the one Sasuke was carrying. He was laughing and hugging a girl who looked slightly older and a bit annoyed.

That girl must have been Tsubame. Sasuke shook his head and left with the boy over his shoulder. He stepped over corpses, walked through ruined homes, ignored the heavy scent of blood and left the village without so much as a second glance. There was no point in looking back. He would only be reliving bad memories if he did.

* * *

" _Wha... What's going on?" Hana stammered._

_He was in complete disarray just like everyone else in the village. Explosions kept coming from the village's Eastern entrance, and fires had started to spread from there. Hana began heading in that direction when a pair of soft hands caught his shoulders._

_Hana looked back. "Tsubame!"_

" _Where in the hell do you think you going?!" Tsubame asked while digging her nails into his shoulders "Do you not see all the chaos happening in that direction?"_

_Another explosion happened. This time it was directly in front of them. Hana and Tsubame could see the fire perfectly. Stepping out the flames was a robed, staff wielding man. Hana couldn't make out his face from underneath his hood, but he could see his eyes. They had large, red suns in them._

_Tsubame pushed him back and withdrew a kunai from her sleeve. "Stay back, Hana!"_

_Two ninja from the village flickered out in front of her._

" _You get back too, Tsubame. This guy is too much for you," one of them said._

" _Too much? Do you know who I am? I'm the future head of Fujikaze clan!"_

_The other ninja glanced back. "Would the a good head risk her life as well as a younger member of her clan's over some shallow sense of pride?"_

_Tsubame glared. She grabbed Hana's hand. "Don't you two dare get killed... That's an order from your future chief."_

_Tsubame ran away with Hana in tow. The latter looked back at the two ninjas as the hooded man got closer to them. He and Tsubame turned a corner just as they engaged him. They arrived at their home. Though, it wasn't just their home – it belonged to all the potential successors to the Fujikaze clan. Tsubame had moved in with the head after becoming the clan's definitive heiress, but the other children were still kept around in case she was one day incapable of fulfilling her duties._

_The house was empty when they entered._

" _Where's everybody else?" Hana asked while looking around._

" _They've probably been evacuated already. You know how protective the head is about the clan's successors," Tsubame said._

_She yanked a rug off the floor. It revealed a floor panel that was slightly different than the others. Hana remembered the spot. It had a hollow space underneath. The head said that things that like candy and sweets were forbidden while the potential successors went through their training. Tsubame said 'Fooey!' to that and created a hidden space under one of the floorboards where she could store snacks. The only other person who knew about it was Hana, who inadvertently became her partner in crime. Which made it all the more surprising for him when he saw Tsubame empty the cache out._

" _Get in," Tsubame told him._

" _What?"_

" _I said **get in!** That guy is going to be here soon."_

" _But what about the two who just saved us?"_

" _They're dead."_

" _...What about the other Nagi and other-"_

" _They're probably dead too. Now, heavy up and-"_

" _Tsubame! How can you say all that?!"_

_Tsubame got up and slapped him. Then she grabbed his shoulders and shook him hard._

" _Listen to me! I may only be thirteen, but I'm a pro when it comes to sizing up an opponent. That guy... he wasn't normal. There isn't a single person in Guruma Village who can defeat him. Not me. Not the chief, and certainly not you. You're a complete weakling, Hana. The weakest successor by far. That's why... That's why I've got to be the one to protect you. I'm the strongest, and the future head of the Fujikaze. It's my duties to protect the weaklings of our clan... You got it?"_

_Tears were running down Hana's eyes. "N-no... I don't get it all... Tsubame, why do you have to-"_

_Another explosion occurred. The house the two were standing in shook. Most of the pictures on the walls fell, save for one that only went crooked. Tsubame quickly threw Hana into the hole against his protest._

" _Wait! Tsubame, don't go!"_

_Tsubame smiled. "Sorry, Hana. ...It's my duty as the head."_

_She put the panel back over the hole. Then she made a hand sign to seal it shut. Hana could hear Tsubame run out of the house._

" _Tsubame! Tsubame!"_

* * *

"Don't go..." Hana mumbled while opening his eyes.

He got up and rubbed his eyes awake. He was in a cave with a thick sheet draped over him. He felt warmth at his side. A fire was crackling beside him.

"So you're finally awake, eh?" a unknown voice asked.

Sitting on the other side of the fire was a dark haired man in black. He was messaging his right eye for some reason. Then Hana saw it. Between the gap in the man's fingers, Hana saw a red eye that looked almost exactly like the ones the person who attacked Guruma had. The man's eyes suddenly resurfaced in Hana's memories, followed by Tsubame's smiling face.

"You... I'll kill you!"

Hana threw away the sheets and leaped over the fire. He swung at the man's face, but he caught Hana's fist easily.

"Is this how you act toward the person who saved you?" he asked.

Hana growled and kicked the man while his fist was still captured. He dark haired man ducked his leg, released his fist and planted his elbow in Hana's stomach, cartwheeling him a few feet away. While still cartwheeling, Hana manage to catch his footing and skid to a stop. He hugged his aching stomach while glaring at the dark haired man who had a jaded look on his face. Somehow, his eye had returned to normal.

 _'It must be a trick!'_  Hana thought. ' _He's the guy who destroyed Guruma! I know he is!'_

The man sighed and stood. "Why did you attack me just now?"

"You know why!"

"No. I don't. That's why I asked, boy. If I've done anything in the past to make you my enemy, say so now."

"You destroyed Guruma Village! You killed my clan! ...You killed Tsubame! Now, I'm going to return the favor!"

Hana charged at the man once again. The dark haired man's expression was as placid as ever. His attitude angered Hana further.

_'Still not taking me seriously, huh? Well, fine! Wait to you see... this!'_

" **Windmill Style: Windmill Step!** " Hana shouted.

Hana disappeared from the dark haired man's sight of view. For once, he made a legitimately surprised expression. Then he glared and quickly turned around to grab Hana's leg just before it came in contact with his neck. He threw Hana against the cave walls opposite of him. Hana coughed up air and fell onto the sheets. He was right back where he started.

"That technique... It wasn't a jutsu," the dark haired man said. "It's like the Hyuga clan's Eight Trigrams – a special taijutsu. What clan are you from, boy?"

Hana glared at the man. "The Fujikaze clan... The clan you destroyed!"

"It seems you've mistaken me for somebody else. I wasn't the one who destroyed your village. By the time I got there, it was already in ruin."

"Liar! Your eyes – they look just the ones that belong to the guy who destroyed Guruma Village!"

The man closed his right eye. When he reopened it, the red eye Hana was familiar with was visible again.

"The man who you're referring to... He had eyes like this?" the man asked.

Hana still held a contemptuous look in his eye as he nodded.

"OK. What about this, then?"

The man brushed up the hair covering his left eye. It was completely different from the right. It was a light purple color with several hypnotic circles surrounding the pupil, like ripples in a pond. Hana made a surprised face. Then he looked down and shook his head.

"No... His left eye didn't look like that," he said. "...You're not the guy who destroyed my village."

The man let his hair fall back over his left eye and deactivated the right. "Glad we got that cleared up. Now, I have questions about the man who  _did_ destroy your village."

Hana didn't answer him. Despite this, the man sat down and continued.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha of the late Uchiha clan."

"…Late?"

"Around two decades and a half ago, an incident occurred where my entire clan was exterminated. …Much like yours was tonight."

Hana's eyes flickered with surprise. "So you're saying you're like me?"

"No. Unlike you, I have a family: my daughter and her mother."

"...Oh. So you're not the only Uchiha anymore?"

"No, but I should be the only person in the world with a Sharingan. That was the dojutsu I just showed you in my right eye. The only other person in the world who should be able to use it is my daughter, but she's thousands of miles away and still too young to awaken it. And yet... for the past few months, I've been chasing rumors about another Sharingan user. I couldn't believe myself, but the destruction I saw at your village and the description of the man who you claimed destroyed it... It looks like the rumors had a bit of truth to them."

"You're going after this guy, then?"

"Of course. If this man really is a wielder of the Sharingan, it's my job to stop him." Sasuke activated his Sharingan again. "This eye has caused a lot of pain... I'm not going to let it be used to antagonize the world again."

Hana stood, his dark eyes wide and his fists clenched. "Take me with you! The guy you're chasing... he destroyed my village. He killed my clan... I won't let him get away with it!"

"And just what will you do when you find him? When I found you, you were whimpering underneath a floorboard with tears rolling down your eyes. You really think you can kill the man who killed your clan?"

"I can if I try! I'm still-"

"Weak. I could kill you just by using my right eye if I wanted to. And that's just with one Sharingan. The man I'm looking for has two. You couldn't tickle a hair on his head, let alone kill him."

Hana glared at Sasuke. Then he shut his eyes and lowered his head. He started to sob.

"Then... what am I supposed to do? …Tsubame's dead. Nagi is dead. Machiro is dead." His tears hit the cave's floor. "If I can't avenge them... I might as well just die too..."

Sasuke watched Hana sob and shake. He was pathetic. Everything he loved had been taken from him, and all he was left with was vengeance. If that was taken from him, he truly would have nothing. He would dedicate every second of his life to killing this man, then he would be empty.

_'This boy is heading down the same path as me. Only... there's no light at the end of his tunnel... only darkness.'_

Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan again. "You'll never defeat this man the way you are now."

Hana stopped sobbing and bit his lip.

"...But maybe we can fix that."

Hana made a surprised face. He looked up just in time to catch the sheathed sword Sasuke threw at him.

Sasuke pointed. "If you can manage to scratch me with that chokuto once, I'll teach you technique that will make you stronger. You can attack me at anytime. I suggest you plan each attack wisely, because I won't be letting my guard down during this journey."

Hana blinked as watched Sasuke lower his head and fall asleep.

 _'Did he just say "journey?"'_ Hana thought.

He looked at the sword. He yanked on the hilt a bit to see its blade. After seeing his reflection, he closed it. He saw that Sasuke was still sleeping. He stood ready to attack with the sword. Then he stopped.

_'He said to plan each attack wisely... I'll take my time then, because no matter what... I'm going to avenge my clan!'_

Hana watched Sasuke for a bit longer. After a while he began to nod off. Eventually, he went went to sleep as well, his head leaning on Sasuke's sword like it was pillow. While they slept the fire still blazed between the two of them.


	2. Prologue II - A Sister's Love; a Brother's Burden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After nearly half a year of following the Sharigan user's trail, Hana and Sasuke arrive at small village that he litterally stormed through. While in town, Hana meets a boy named Soma who's relationship with his sister strikes a very deep chord with him.

If there was one thing about recent times that Sasuke appreciated, it was the roadside diners that had become commonplace. He wasn't the only one. Hana was greedily slurping away what was left of his third plate that morning while he sat next to Sasuke at the bar.

"Ah~ That was great," Hana said.

Sasuke sighed. "You keep overeating, Hana. You'll realize what a bad idea that was when we get back on the road."

Hana rubbed his head and smiled while the waitress behind the bar walked up to them. "Anything else I can get you two gentlemen?"

Sasuke put his chopsticks on top of his empty plate. "No, thanks."

"OK. What about your son here?"

Sasuke made a face. "He's not my-"

"Could you tell me where the restroom is, miss?" Hana asked.

The waitress pointed.

"Thank you."

Hana left his stool to head to the toilet. Sasuke was still scratching his face.

"This is the fifth time somebody confused us for Father and Son..." he said.

He watched the waitress take his plate. Then he quickly snatched the chopsticks on top, and caught his chokuto's blade with them before Hana could bring it down over his head. Hana didn't show disappointment when his surprise attack failed. Rather, he smiled and backflipped two stools away. He jumped on the bar and ran up to Sasuke while holding the sword in a reverse grip.

He slashed diagonally, but Sasuke ducked. Then he rolled over to Sasuke's left where he had no arm and began swinging furiously. Sasuke weaved around each slash easily, then countered by poking Hana's forehead with his chopsticks. That threw Hana slightly off balance, which gave Sasuke more than enough time to grab his leg and flip him up into the air. Knowing what was coming next, Hana guarded with the chokuto's blade. The back of Sasuke's fist still held enough force to knock him into the kitchen through the serving window.

The sound of falling pots and pans could be heard. Everyone in the diner, including the waitress, were shocked and wide-eyed. Sasuke calmly put the chopsticks back on the plate, and starting digging in his cloak. He pulled out a packet containing 1,500 ryo.

"That should be enough to cover the meal and the damages; plus a nice tip." He stood and looked toward the kitchen. "Hana, I'll be waiting outside."

Hana groaned while picking himself off the kitchen's floor. "...Y-yes, Master."

* * *

Over half a year had passed since Sasuke found Hana in the ruins of Guruma Village. The two had come a long way from the snowy domains of the Land of Iron. They were now traveling through the Land of Earth on their journey to find the man responsible for the destruction of Hana's village. Though, the suspect in question had not repeated this carnage a second time. This made it harder for Sasuke to sniff out his trail. He had to go back to following rumors and questioning people he and Hana met on the road.

He hated this not only because passerby and heresay gave horrible directions, but also because every third person the two met confused them for Father and Son. Sasuke understood why they make this observation. Hana did look like him quite a bit with his dark eyes and jet-black hair. Hana hair was significantly less spiky and longer, though. It also grew very fast. In the past seven months, Hana's hair already reached his shoulders.

"Hana, in the next town we reach, we're getting you a haircut," Sasuke said while he and Hana walked up a steep road.

Hana smiled. "OK! Hey, can I get whatever type of cut I want? Wait!" Hana stopped. He unsheathed Sasuke's sword. "I can cut it myself!"

Right before he shaved off a lock, Sasuke grabbed the blade with two fingers. He shot Hana a look.

"This chokuto is not a replacement for scissors. Don't use it anyway you wan-"

Hana smiled slyly and turned the blade. By the time Sasuke realized what Hana was doing, it was too late. The sword made a small cut in Sasuke's thumb. Sasuke pulled his fingers away. He watched a drop of blood leak off his thumb contemptuously.

"I guess that haircut is going to have to wait," Hana said cheerfully.

Sasuke licked the blood off his thumb and sighed. "Fine. I'll teach you a new technique once we get to town."

Hana held up the sword and its sheath and cheered. Sasuke just kept walking up the road, feeling more drained than usual. Over half a year of dodging ambushes and countering surprise attacks, and the thing that finally gets him is a sly trick some nine year old thought of on the fly. It made Sasuke realize how old he was getting. It also made him smile a bit.

 _'Honestly... how could I have fell for that?'_ he wondered.

His smile disappeared when he saw smoke rising from beyond the height of the road. Sasuke hurried to the top with Hana behind him. When the pair reached the hill, they had a bird's-eye view of where the smoke was fuming from. It was a small town a few miles away. Sasuke knew that just because there was smoke doesn't mean the Sharingan user was there. It could have just have likely been a random fire or bandits. Sasuke glanced down at Hana. It was obvious what the youth thought the fire was.

"Hana... remember what I always tell you," Sasuke said.

Hana kept glaring when he said "Never let your emotions overtake your rationale."

Sasuke sighed. "Doesn't seem like you plan to take that to heart... Oh, well. Let's hurry."

* * *

When they reached the town, Hana caught a terrible sense of deja vu. Buildings were still aflame in spite of the town's ninjas trying their hardest to put them out. The wounded were being carried off to the hospital en masse. The worst was seeing family members crying while hugging their deceased kin.

"Master... I only remember a little bit about that night," Hana began. "Tell me – did my village look like this town when we left it?"

Sasuke took in the destruction. "No. This town will one day recover from what happened today. Guruma never will."

Hana stared at the ground while Sasuke walked off to find somebody in charge. After a while, he went off on his own as well. He took a depressing tour of the tarnished town. It got uglier the deeper he got. It was like a typhoon had come through town.

_'But what was the point? Why did he have to do this? Why did he have to destroy Guruma and kill everyone? …Why?"_

"Why?!" Hana shouted at the sky.

He was seething with rage and sorrow. Then he put his hand over his chest and took deep breathes.

_'Remember what Master said: never let your emotions overtake your rationale.'_

After calming himself somewhat, Hana continued walking. He stopped when he heard sobs echoing from an alley he passed. He looked in it and saw a boy, about his age and with orange hair, hugging his legs and weeping beside a dumpster. Hana approached him with a smile on his face.

"Yo. How's it going?" Hana asked cheerfully.

The boy peeked up. Then he buried his face in his knees again.

He sniffed. "Go away..."

"Aw~ Now, come on. Don't be like-"

"Go away! You flat-chested girl!"

"Uh... I'm flat-chested because I'm a guy like you."

The boy sniffed again. Then he looked up with a perplexed face. "...Really?"

* * *

After spending a minute wiping snot and tears off his face, the boy named Soma explained to Hana what had happened.

"So you can't find your older sister, eh?" Hana asked.

The boy nodded. "I haven't seen her since yesterday when I ran away from home. ...I originally didn't want to see her, to be honest. You see, me my sis live by ourselves. Our parents died a few years ago, so sis is the one who takes care me. But she's always coming down so hard on me, even when I get things right. Like last night, I told sis I wanted to go to Iwa and attend the academy there. Iwa's academy is way better this town's, plus more missions come through Iwa, so it'd be easier for me to earn money. Sis completely flipped out. She hit me and said that there was no way I was going to Iwa alone, and that it was dumbest idea ever. I got mad and started yelling back at her, then stormed out the house."

Hana, who was sitting on the dumpster, looked down at him. "So what were your last words?"

"… _'I hate you. I never want to see you again. Next time I talk to you, it'll be at a cemetery.'_  And now... that might actually be the case..."

Tears started welling up in Soma's eyes again. Before they could fall, Hana smashed his head in with the butt of Sasuke's chokuto.

Soma messaged the swelling bruise on his head. "Ow! What was that for!?"

"That was for all the diligent big sisters around the world! They're in tears right now!" Hana proclaimed. "Do you know how lucky you are to have a big sister who cares enough about you to smack you around? They're are people with nobody but themselves who would kill for that!"

Hana recalled a brief memory of Tsubame bonking his head when he did something stupid in training. She was always tough on him, but he knew it was because she knew she had to be. Hana hopped off the dumpster.

"Come on," he said to Soma.

Soma made a face. "Huh? Where are we going?"

Hana smiled. "To look for your sis, of course."

The two searched for hours. Hana scouted from rooftops, while Soma stuck to the streets and alleys. They asked people in town and a few of Soma's neighbors but none of them had seen his sister either. The sky went orange, and they still had not found her. They sat on the front steps of a broken home, their spirits crestfallen.

"...It's pointless. Sis is gone. I can't believe it..." Soma said.

Hana looked at Soma. He hadn't been the one to lose his sister, yet he still shared Soma's pain. Hell, he might have known the pain better than Soma did.

"Hana?" a familiar voice called out.

Hana looked up. Standing before him was Sasuke.

"Master..." he muttered.

"It time for us to go, Hana. I talked to the police chief. He had gathered up descriptions of the person responsible for this. The descriptions fit our man perfectly: a robed man with a staff and red suns in his eyes."

Hana gripped his pant leg. That man's eyes resurfaced in his memories. "Right... We should go." Hana stood. Then he froze. "Wait, Master. Can we wait for a while? I promised Soma that I'd help him find his older sister."

Sasuke looked at the Soma, who felt a shiver go up his spine. "We finally catch up to the man you said you'd swore to kill to avenge your clan, and you're going to put off your revenge to help a boy you just met this morning? Is your resolve that flimsy?"

"No! It's not, I swear. It's just... well," Hana scratched his cheek. "I can't go back on a promise. Soooo you could say my resolve isn't flimsy so much as it's... whimsical, I guess?"

Sasuke parted his mouth a bit. Then he smiled and snorted.

 _'This honest idiot... He's just like that guy,'_ he thought.

"Fine. I'll be at the gate," Sasuke said while walking off. "You have until dark to meet me there, otherwise I'm leaving without you."

Hana smiled and bowed at his master's back. "Yes, sir!"

* * *

Thus, Hana and Soma continued their search. This time they questioned every person they came across, whether they be young, old, ninja, townsfolk or even toddlers. Eventually, they learned that somebody fitting Soma's sister's description had been among those taken to the hospital. They ran as fast as their legs could take them. Soma almost jumped over the front desk while asking about this sister. The surprised nurse calmed him and gave him and Hana permission to visit her room.

When they entered, they found a girl with long orange hair looking out the window. Her face lit up with surprise when she saw Soma in the window's reflection.

"Soma?!"

Soma almost started crying again. "Chiaki! Chiaki, are you OK? You're not hurt too bad, right? Are you gonna have to go through surgery?"

Chiaki was overwhelmed by her brother's compassion. "I'm fine, Soma. So stop jumping around every-"

"Sis, are really-"

"I said quit it!" she planted her fist in Soma's head.

He quit it indeed, with tears welling up in his eyes. "Why do you always have to hit me?!"

"Because you're always doing something stupid!"

"Not always! What about last night when I told you I'd support us by becoming a shinobi in Iwa?"

"That was stupid too, you idiot! Why the hell would I let my ten year old little brother travel hundreds of miles away from home by himself just to became a ninja? You can do that here where you have a house to come home to, you friggin dummy!"

Soma pouted. "But... I'd be relying on you for everything. You already take care me. You shouldn't have to-"

"I'm your big sister. It's my job to do all the bothersome things that keep you out of trouble. I have to. You're so stupid you'd just die in streets like a hobo otherwise."

Chiaki said the last sentence while rubbing her brother's head. He snorted, though his cheeks were still red. Chiaki finally gave Hana some attention.

"Can I ask who you are?"

"Hana Fujikaze. Nice to meet, Miss Chiaki."

"Likewise. You helped my brother, right? Thanks for that. He tends to cry like a little girl when he's by himself."

"Yeah, I know. He was like that when I found him."

Soma made a face while his big sister laughed. Hana chuckled at the two of them. Then he looked out the window and saw how dark it was getting. His face turned white.

"Oh no... I've got to go!"

"Already? Come on, stay," Chiaki insisted. "I'd like to get to know one of Soma's friends."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm kinda in a rush. It was nice meeting you two! Bye!"

Hana dashed out the door, leaving Chiaki and Soma looking strange.

"So he's your new friend, Soma?"

Soma smirked. "Uh, yeah... I guess."

* * *

Sasuke had a sour look on his face when Hana finally arrived.

"You're late," he said.

Hana was on his knees, trying desperately to catch his breath. "Y-yeah... I know. Sorry, Master."

"Forget it. We need to hurry if we want to catch up with the Sharingan user. Also... I still have to teach you that new technique."

Hana made a surprised face. He had honestly forgotten all about that.

"Are you going to teach me now?" he asked.

"When we get further from town. It's not a move that should be practiced with too many people around. In fact, it's not a move I should be teaching you at all. It's almost useless without the Sharingan... but you have the Windmill Step, which may be even better for this type of skill."

"What's the skill called?"

"It's a technique that chirps like a thousand birds..." Sasuke looked back at Hana. "I'm going to teach you the Chidori."


	3. Prologue III - Sasuke Vs. Jingoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Hana finally catch up to the Sharingan user. As expected, he isn't going to answer for his crimes quietly. 
> 
> He and Sasuke clash.

Sasuke stopped midway entering the canyon and glanced over his shoulder.

"Hana, hurry up! You're lagging behind!" he shouted.

Hana leaned on a wall of rock for support, sweat drenching his brow. He still hadn't recovered from last night's training. He was forced to hold Sasuke's chokuto in his left hand, because his right still had some numbness in it. The Chidori was an such an intense jutsu. Hana could only practice it twice a night before passing out, now he was forced to march through this canyon the following morning.

"M-master... can't we rest for little while?" he asked meekly.

"If we squander anymore time, we'll lose the Sharingan user's trail. Also, it's going to rain soon, and we need to be out of the canyon by then. Now, come on."

Hana sighed and hurried after Sasuke. Because Hana had decided to help Soma, he and Sasuke had to rush to catch up to the Sharingan user. Adding in his night training sessions with Sasuke, and their pace was slowed even further.

 _'We might never catch up to him at this rate,"_ Hana thought.

Then him and Sasuke turned a corner. There, sitting atop a vine covered boulder with his back to Sasuke and Hana was a man in long a crimson robe. He had a staff laying across his legs. He appeared to meditating, but when Sasuke and Hana approached him, his concentration broke.

"I came to the Land of Earth because I heard that its canyons were the most serene places on the continent. And yet..." he turned his head. "I still find roaches scurrying about and distracting my thoughts."

Hana saw his eyes and shivers ran up his spine. Red suns – the same eyes he saw when his village was destroyed.

"Its him... He's the one who destroyed Guruma..." Hana muttered. He gritted his teeth and drew Sasuke's sword. "I'll...  **I'll kill you!** "

Hana rushed him. He scaled up the boulder, jumped at its height and was about to bring his blade down over the man's hooded head. The man snorted and his left eye glowed.

"Begone roach. Bear witness to the  **Glory of the Sun!** "

His left eye caught flame. Suddenly, a fireball, roughly the size of the boulder the man was sitting on, manifested between him and Hana. Unable to dodge the impending sphere of flames, Hana shut his eyes.

Nimbly, Sasuke jumped up and caught Hana's leg. After tugging the boy out of the fireball's way, he released his leg, snatched his chokuto from Hana's grasp and pointed it at the hooded man.

" **Chidori True Spear!** " he shouted.

A sharp beam of lightning-infused chakra stretched toward the man. He had a surprised look in his eyes when he jumped out of the way, barely evading the spear that pierced through the boulder easily.

 _'You're not getting away...'_ Sasuke thought.

He landed on the boulder he just pierced, and puffed his cheeks. " **Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!** "

A volley of small fireballs shot from Sasuke's mouth, and homed in on the hooded man. He only got in one glance before the flying flames incinerated him. Hana, who had fallen to the ground, picked himself up and watched the hooded man burn.

He clenched his fists. "Is it over?"

Sasuke watched the burning man carefully. He narrowed his gaze.

"No. That wasn't enough," he said.

Hana's eyes widened when the hooded men walked out of the flames without so much as a scorch mark on him. Even his robes were unscathed.

"Interesting... It seems there are actual men amongst these roaches," the hooded man said.

Sasuke glared. "Who are you?"

"I am but a pilgrim seeking to spread righteousness throughout the world, and purging injustice in all its forms."

Hana snapped. "Purging injustice... You destroyed my village, you bastard!"

The man looked at Hana. "If I decimated your kin, it meant they were covered in sin and I was forced to cleanse them. Don't blame me, boy. Blame your village for hiding secrets."

"You still haven't answered my question. Who are you?" Sasuke repeated.

The man paused before removing his hood. Light blue hair that touched the man's shoulders was underneath.

"I am Jingoro Masayoshi, and I am justice incarnate."

"Hmph. To me... you're just another dead man," Sasuke said.

The canyon's wind blew up the hair on his left eye, revealing his Rinnegan. The tomoes in it spun. Jingoro widened his eyes. He stood perfectly still. Sasuke pulled a kunai out of his cloak and tossed it at Jingoro's feet. Jingoro didn't understand why, but he took the kunai after dropping his staff and held it to his stomach. For some reason, he felt that he needed to commit suicide.

He smiled. "Is this another technique you ninja have come up with? How interesting... My will is completely under your command. Unfortunately..." Jingoro's right eye glowed this time. "Mizaru!"

A small ball of flames rolled out of Jingoro's right eye. It manifested into a orange-furred monkey with a sun on its forehead, similar to the ones in Jingoro's eyes.

" **Thou shall see no evil...** " Jingoro chanted.

The sun on Mizaru's forehead caught flame, and Jingoro's eyes shut tightly. He immediately threw the kunai away.

Sasuke made a shocked face.  _'What?! How in the world did he break free of the Rinnegan's genjutsu?'_

Mizaru dissipated into smoke, and Jingoro opened his eyes. They showed no influence of possession. Sasuke was about to use the Rinnegan again when a fireball, four times the size of what he shot at Hana, came from Jingoro's left eye.

_'How can he summon a fireball that large and so quickly?! Does he not need to use handsigns?!"_

Sasuke quickly jumped away from the boulder, but the fireball detonated at Jingoro's command. The proceeding explosion was so huge that even Hana had to move out of the way not to get caught in it. He waited until the smoke died down to open his eyes. A crater roughly 50 yards wide was left where the boulder once stood. The only thing standing there now was Sasuke's sword.

"Master!" Hana ran to the crater frantically.

Jingoro smirked. Then he gagged when Sasuke appeared out of nowhere and planted his fist in Jingoro's stomach.

"But... how?!" Jingoro blurted in confusion.

"Amenotejikara. It's another ability of the Rinnegan," Sasuke explained. "It allows me to shift short to mid-range distances instantly. The distance increases if I'm trading places with something."

While in the crater, Hana not only found Sasuke's sword, he also found the kunai Jingoro almost committed suicide with. He realized that his master must have switched places with the kunai just as the fireball detonated.

Sasuke dug his fist deeper into Jingoro's stomach. "I'm impressed you can summon such a huge fireball without any preparation. You must have a large surplus of chakra. I hope don't mind sharing some it..."

Sasuke activated one of the Rinnegan's Six Paths – the Preta Path – to absorb Jingoro's chakra. After a moment passed, he made a face and looked down at his fist.

 _'Why am I not absorbing any of his chakra?'_ he thought.

Jingoro took the opportunity to kick up his staff, grab it and bash the side the Sasuke's head with it. Sasuke managed to cock his head in time to avoid the full blow, but he still rolled a few feet away. While rolling, he ran a lightning current up his arm. Skidding to a stop, he threw needles of blue light at Jingoro.

" **Chidori Senbon!** "

Jingoro's left eye glowed again as he held out his hand. The Chidori Senbon direction slanted, and they hit the ground directly before Jingoro's feet.

_'Again?! He performs jutsu faster than me... Is he even using jutsu?'_

"That eye of yours... It's quite annoying," Jingoro said. He summoned Mizaru again. " **Thou shall see no evil...** "

Mizaru's forehead caught flame and Sasuke's eyes closed. He couldn't open them no matter how hard he tried. What was worse, the Rinnegan's power had been completely nullified.

"There... Now, where were we?" Jingoro asked casually. "Ah. Of course."

Jingoro shot from his left eye a stream of whirling flames aimed directly at Sasuke who was currently blind. Right before the stream hit its target, Sasuke's right eye reopened with the Mangekyo Sharingan activated inside it.

_' **Susano'o!** '_

A giant skeleton shrouded in a purple aura suddenly manifested and guarded Sasuke inside itself. The stream of flames gushed against Susano'o's ribcage, but they didn't reach their target. Jingoro couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was too surprised to notice that Sasuke was glaring at him with his newly opened eye.

"Burn to ashes..." Sasuke said while staring at Jingoro. " **Amaterasu!** "

Ameratsu's black flames started burning at Jingoro's feet, then at his shoulders. Soon, his entire body was covered in flames to the point that he was no longer visible. When he saw Jingoro drop to his knees, Sasuke dismissed Susano'o. He sighed and walked to where Hana was while holding his still sealed left eye. He felt water droplets and looked up. It was raining.

 _'The rain came early,'_ he thought.

"Master! look out!" Hana shouted.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder and saw Jingoro charging him while still covered in Ameratsu's flames. He swung his staff at Sasuke's head, but Sasuke evaded and kicked at the burning pilgrim's head. Jingoro blocked and countered by twirling his staff and delivering a series of thrust. While weaving around each strike, Sasuke twisted his wrist, and a kunai slipped into his hand. He backstepped and threw it at Jingoro's right eye, but the latter knocked it away. Then he took a long step forward and thrust at Sasuke's stomach, sending him reeling.

Sasuke skid a few feet away, hugging his stomach. He almost slipped on the wet ground.

"Consider that revenge for punching me," Jingoro said.

Sasuke couldn't believe it. Despite being covered in Ameratsu's flames, Jingoro was perfectly fine. The flames were but a soft breeze to him.

"...How are still alive? Nothing can survive Ameratsu's flames!"

"Oh? I guess I'm special then. You see, flames of any nature do nothing to me. Thanks to the Glory of the Sun, I'm immune to fire in all its forms. I can also command any flame at will. Watch."

Jingoro's left eye glowed once more. Ameratsu's black flames – the flames that only Sasuke could control – were dismissed. Sasuke was beyond shocked at that point.

 _'Genjutsu, fire style jutsu and Ameratsu's flames... They're all worthless,'_ he thought.  _'What's more, he can seal my eyes at a whim. The only reason I can see out of my right eye now is because the Sharingan wasn't activated when that pet monkey of his blinded me. Plus, he redirected my Chidori Senbon somehow. And I still don't understand why I wasn't able to steal his chakra before... Just what is this man?'_

"Thinking hard, I see. There's honestly no need," Jingoro said. "The reason why none of your attacks have worked is obvious – nothing in this world can stand against true justice. Now, die with dignity."

Jingoro's left eye caught flame. Sasuke immediately brought back out Susano'o; this time in its second stage. A large sword made of black flames was cupped in one of its hands.

"Please..." Jingoro snorted.

The flame in his eye burned brighter. Suddenly, it was like four hundred pounds of pressure had been stacked onto Sasuke's shoulders. He crumbled to his knees. The same went for Susano'o. It dug its sword into the ground to support itself, but it was now too heavy to move. Jingoro waved his hand. Four Suns, twice the size of the fireball he had shot at Sasuke earlier circled him and his immobile guardian.

Jingoro smiled victoriously. He was about to finish Sasuke when he heard a loud chirping sound. It sounded like a thousand birds. He looked over to where Hana was standing. The young boy was channeling a immense amount of electrical chakra into his right hand.

" **Chidori – One Thousand Birds!** " he exclaimed.

He charged at Jingoro from the crater at a breakneck pace. Jingoro smirked.

 _'Does that roach really think he can hit me with that? I can literally see him coming from a mile away.'_ he thought.

Of course, Hana knew exactly what Jingoro was thinking, and he was right to think it. Despite the strength and speed of the Chidori, it had one major weakness in that it forced the user to run in a straight line. This made it easy to dodge and counter. In the hands of a non-Sharingan user like himself, the technique was virtually useless, but Hana had one trick up his sleeve that made him a worthy successor of the Chidori.

He was only a few yards away from Jingoro now. Realizing that Hana would continue running straight, Jingoro summoned a wall of flames for him to run into.

"I'm busy right now. Die by your own hand, roach," Jingoro said.

Hana smiled. "I'll happily die and join Tsubame and the others in the afterlife... but only after I send you there first!  **Windmill Style: Windmill Step!** "

Less than a foot away from the wall of flames, Hana suddenly disappeared. He then reappeared at Jingoro's other side.

"This is for the Fujikaze clan!" he exclaimed while striking Jingoro.

The lightning in Hana's hand danced at Jingoro's hip. When it stopped, Hana looked at Jingoro's side. All he had done was burn his robe. He looked down and saw Mizaru gripping his arm with both of his hands.

Jingoro laughed. "So close, roach..."

Hana's face was expressionless. His surefire attack failed.

"It seems that you won't get the chance to avenge your clan. At least you lasted longer than most of them did." Jingoro's left eye glowed. "It's been fun, boy... but I'm afraid this is the end."

"Yes. For you that is," Sasuke said.

Jingoro turned his attention back to Sasuke. As far he could see, Sasuke and Susanoo were still under the influence of the Glory of the Sun. There was nothing he could do in this situation, but then he heard the roar of thunder. Thunder was booming fiercely, and lighting was striking far too consistently. This wasn't normal weather.

"What is this?!" he shouted at Sasuke.

"This is...  **Kirin!** " Lighting started running up Sasuke's arm light he was using the Chidori. "Hana! Get as far away as you can!"

Hana was confused, but he obeyed. He kicked himself free of Mizaru's grasp, and ran as far from Jingoro as his feet could take. Jingoro, realizing what was about to happen tried to detonate his Suns.

"It's too late! Now, begone with the thunderclap!" Sasuke exclaimed while shooting his Chidori into the air.

A deafening boom of thunder was accompanied by frantic streaks of lightning. Jingoro mouth parted when he saw a blue lion, the size of a mountain, come out of the clouds. Susano'o shielded Sasuke inside its body, but Jingoro wasn't so lucky. Kirin surged down on him faster than he could use his eyes. The proceeding explosion was so intense it knocked Hana, who wasn't even in the immediate blast radius, unconscious. The entire canyon was blinded.

* * *

When Hana came to, he realized that he was no longer in the canyon. He also noticed that he was on Sasuke's back. Only having one arm, Sasuke held his chokuto behind him and under Hana so he could carry him around.

"Master... how are you feeling?" Hana asked.

"I'm fine. Albeit, extremely exhausted."

"What about your eyes? Is your left eye still sealed?"

"My left eye is free. When Kirin hit Jingoro, it struck Mizaru as well. Killing Mizaru broke the seal, it seems."

"Ah. That's good... Is Jingoro dead?"

"...No."

"Ah."

Hana rested his chin on Sasuke's shoulder. Then he tucked his head down, and sobbed into Sasuke's cloak.

"Why... Why am I so weak?! I was so close to avenging everyone, and still I..."

His voice trailed off. He didn't have the strength to even speak anymore. His clan's murderer stood before him today and got away.

"I'm pathetic..." he whimpered.

Sasuke kept walking. "Yes, you are. You're extremely pathetic. You're also weak. So weak that Jingoro doesn't even consider you a threat. But we can change that."

"...You mean, you're going to keep training me?"

"No. I've put my quest for redemption on hold for too long. I originally postponed it because I heard a rouge Sharingan user was wandering about. Now that I know that that isn't the case, my priorities have changed."

"So you're just gonna let Jingoro do whatever he wants?!"

"No. Jingoro is too dangerous to be left alone, but before I can deal with him, I need to deal with you first." Sasuke glanced back. "I can't just drop you off anywhere. Your thirst for vengeance won't go away until either you or Jingoro are dead. I need to leave somewhere safe. Somewhere where people I trust can watch you."

"Where is that?"

"The Village Hidden in the Leaves – Konoha."

The clouds parted, and the storm stopped – an aftereffect of Sasuke's Kirin. Hana looked up at the Sun and immediately thought of Jingoro. He put his hand up to the Sun and grabbed it.

_'Just you wait, Jingoro. One day... I'm gonna show you what true justice is!"_


	4. Chapter 1 - A New Home

Naruto was at his desk, typing up something on his laptop while Shikamaru gave him a report.

"...and apparently a huge battle went down at some canyon in the Land of Earth a few days ago. Witnesses say the whole canyon lit up," he said.

"Couldn't that have just been lightning striking down? It was raining that day, wasn't it?"

"Well, lightning typically doesn't strike in the form of giant, blue lion. Trust me – what caused the explosion was jutsu not Mother Nature."

Naruto stopped typing and thought for a moment.  _'A blue lion coming from a thundercloud... I only know one guy who could've made that happen.'_

Suddenly, a ninja burst into Naruto's office. "Lord Hokage! Something urgent has come up!"

Naruto shut his laptop. "What is it?"

"It's Sasuke Uchiha, sir! He's at the village gates, and he's demanded that you see him immediately!"

* * *

Hana patiently tapped the chokuto against the ground while he and Sasuke waited. It was night when he and his master approached Konoha's gates. Sasuke had told some ninjas on guard duty to go fetch the Hokage. That confused Hana for several reasons. One – because the ninja were extremely surprised to see Sasuke. Two – because they obeyed, albeit reluctantly, and went to alert the Hokage at Sasuke's request; and three – because Sasuke chose to stand outside the village instead of simply entering and going to the Hokage himself.

"Master, is there a reason why you didn't enter the village?"

"Technically, I'm a runaway shinobi who should have been either imprisoned or executed for my old crimes. Luckily, the Sixth Hokage pardoned me, and I was allowed to go free."

"Then why aren't you living in the village? Why do you keep journeying around the world all the time?"

Sasuke stared at the village from outside. "Is it... guilt? No, that would be too simple. ...It's complicated, I guess."

Sasuke kept looking ahead. A man donning a cloak with flames on its tails and a red hat, accompanied by a bearded man with sharp eyes, was approaching him. The two stopped in front of Sasuke and Hana, and the cloaked one removed his hat. Stocky blonde hair and a serious face were underneath. Hana only needed to take one look at this man to know he was the Hokage. The aura he gave off, it was enormous; almost awe-inspiring. Hana had only just met this man, but he already wanted to acknowledged by him.

"It's been a while, Sasuke," the Hokage said.

"That's right, Naruto."

Naruto put up his hand and Sasuke grabbed it. The two shared a smiled. Hana could sense the air of camaraderie between the two. It even made him break out into a smile.

"Haha! You haven't changed a bit!" Naruto exclaimed. "You and I should to catch up over some drin-"

Naruto suddenly noticed Hana. Hana who had black hair like Sasuke. Hana who had black eyes like Sasuke. Hana who was currently holding the chokuto that Sasuke had never allowed anyone else to hold before. The seventh hokage made a shocked face.

"Sasuke... Did you have an affair behind Sakura's back?! Oh my god... Who's the mother? Is it Karen? Don't tell me that me and your secret illegitimate son are related?!"

Sasuke made an agitated face and snatched Naruto up by his collar. "He's not mine, you idiot! All this time and you still don't know to think before you speak?!"

"What else am I supposed to think when you finally come back to the village, and you bring a kid with you?!"

"How the hell did Konoha trust a fool like you with a position like the Hokage?!"

"Ahem..." the lazy-looking guy that Naruto had brought with him gathered their attention. "Not to interrupt your touching reunion, but for Sasuke to come back to the village must mean he's got serious business he needed to tell you. Am I right?"

The lazy-looking man shot Sasuke a look. It was obvious to Hana that, unlike the Hokage, this man didn't share such a close relationship with his master. Sasuke released Naruto.

"Shikamaru's right. I encountered something during my journey that you and all the other kages should know about, Naruto..."

* * *

Shikamaru made a disbelieving face after Sasuke finished explaining what had happened on his journey.

"Are you serious? This Jingoro guy that nobody's heard about managed to fight you to the point where you had to summon Susano'o, and he still got away?"

Naruto cupped his chin. "...This is serious. Basically an S-rank criminal is running around and decimating clans and towns at random."

"Not at random. He claims that he's  _purging injustice_ and  _spreading righteousness,_ " Sasuke quoted.

"So he's a psychopath too? Wonderful. Anyway, we should talk more back at my office. Come on."

"Wait. Before that, I need to take care of  _him_."

Sasuke glanced at Hana. Naruto and Shikamaru looked at the boy too. Hana suddenly felt very shy.

"He's the boy who's clan was destroyed by Jingoro, right?" Naruto asked. "What's your name, kid?"

"I-it's Hana, Lord Hokage! Of the Fujikaze clan!" Hana sputtered.

Naruto chuckled at his anxiousness, and ruffled his hair.

"Calm down, Hana. I only asked for your name. Don't get all flustered on me."

"Y-yes sir..."

Sasuke smirked. "Anyway, I decided that leaving him on his own would be too dangerous. He's a good kid with a good heart, but the darkness that's looming over him..." Sasuke closed his eyes and recalled past images of himself. "I don't want him to become like me. Naruto, I want you to make him a legal citizen of Konoha."

"Alright. Done."

Shikamaru shot Naruto a look. "What the hell do you mean 'Done?!' Naruto, you're the Hokage, but you can't just all the sudden-"

"Also, I want you to make him a student at the Ninja Academy."

"Also done."

"Dammit, Naruto!  **Listen to me!** "

Naruto patted Shikamaru's shoulder. "Relax, Shikamaru. Trust me, Sasuke would never ask me to accept someone he thought might jeopardize Konoha's safety. He probably cares more about Konoha than you and I do." Naruto looked back at Sasuke. "Do what you have to do, Sasuke. I'll be waiting in my office when you're ready."

Naruto and Shikamaru left Sasuke and Hana at the gate. At his master's gesture, Hana followed him into the village. Hana's head whipped back and forth. Konoha was, by far, the largest village he had visited yet, and according to Sasuke, what he was seeing was only the old village. An enormous city had been established in Konoha, and Hana was just dying to see it for himself. After spotting a good focal point, Hana gave Sasuke's sword back to him.

"Master, can you hold this for a sec?" he asked.

After handing the sword off, Hana starting climbing a tall pole in the middle of the village. He still didn't know how to wall climb, so he literally had to shimmy up the pole inch by inch. Sasuke snorted as he watched him.

"Maybe I was wrong before. I don't think even Naruto had this much energy when he was young," Sasuke said.

Hana eventually scaled the pole. Atop it, he had what must have been the best view in the entire village. Konoha laid out before him. He could see the Hokage rock faces, one of which was shaped after the man he had just met at the gate. He also saw the huge metropolis above them. The city's lights were blooming.

Hana smiled while the night breeze tossed up his hair. "So this is Konoha - the Village Hidden in the Leaves, huh?"

* * *

Sakura had just begun making dinner when Sarada walked into the kitchen. She was donning a white apron while she turned on the stove.

"Mom, you came home later than usual tonight," Sarada said while seating herself at the table.

"Sorry, sweetie. I had to meet with Lady Tsunade and Shizune today," Sakura said putting a pot of water on the stove. "Something really urgent came up."

Sarada saw that the table was clean, save for a thick binder she didn't recognize. " **Unknown-nin Autopsy Report** ," the binder read.

"Does your being late have anything to do with this binder?" Sarada asked while opening it.

Sakura turned around and saw that Sarada was flipping it open, skimming through the written reports and observing the photographs.

"Sarada, don't look at those! There are graphic pictures in there!"

Sarada rolled her eyes. " _Graphic pictures? ..._ It's just photos of cut up dead people, Mom. No need to make such a fuss."

Sakura cringed. Only ten years old and her daughter was already as jaded as her dad. Sarada kept flipping through the binder. She stopped when she found a diagram of the autopsied person's chakra points. Or at least it was supposed to be.

"Mom... Something's wrong with this picture. It says " **Chakra Network Diagram** ," but I can't find the chakra points or pathways."

"That's because there weren't any." Sakura started chopping vegetables. "A few days ago, that man's body was found washed up on a beach in Shimogo. We couldn't tell from his clothes which country he was affiliated with. All we knew was that he had be murdered. There was no obvious point of impact, so he was brought to Konoha where an autopsy was performed. Shortly into the autopsy though, the surgeons noticed that the man had no chakra points."

"So... they were destroyed when he was murdered?"

"Apparently, he didn't have any to start with."

After Sakura finished chopping vegetables, she held the chopping board over the pot and swept the vegetables in. Sarada was still busily staring at the photographs. A man without any chakra points should have been impossible. Even people with little to no chakra and who can't perform ninjutsu have a functioning chakra network. Sarada knew the surgeons wouldn't have made such an obvious error in their report though. They were professionals. This man's strange biology must have been the reason people like Tsunade and her mother were called. This was a brand new phenomena.

Sarada's hummed in thought while she kept going over the binder's contents. Her thoughts were eventually disrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

"Sarada, could get that?" her mother asked while digging through the cabinets for spices.

Sarada sighed and closed the binder. She had a crabby look on her face when she went to answer the door.

"Who visits somebody's house this late at this night?" she mumbled.

She opened the door and her attitude changed in a wink. A dark haired man who resembled her was standing in the doorway. His presence made Sarada freeze up like she was in the Land of Iron.

He smiled. "Sarada... You've gotten taller since I last saw you."

"...Dad?"

Sasuke placed a hand on his daughter's head and rubbed her hair gingerly. "I'm home, Sarada."

Sarada was struck dumb. She couldn't speak. She really wanted to say: " _Dad, I can't believe you came back!_ " Or ask: " _Are you staying for good? You aren't going to leave Mom and I again, are you?_ "Or tell him: " _I've become the best student at the ninja academy while you've been gone! Bolt, Shikadai, Inojin – Shino Sensei said my grades are better than all of them!_ " But she didn't. More specifically, she couldn't. She just stood in front of her father, with a blank look on her face.

"Sarada, who's at the do-" Sakura came to the door with her apron still on, and a knife still in her hand.

She dropped the knife once she saw her husband's face. "Sasuke... You're back."

"Yeah. I'm back," Sasuke said.

Sakura covered her mouth, but weeps still managed to creep out. Tears rolled down her cheek and hit her hand. Sasuke approached her and wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm back..." he repeated.

Sakura kept sobbing as she hugged her husband. "You jerk... It's been over a year, and all you can say is 'I'm back?' You jerk!"

"Is there anything else you want me to do?"

"I want to you keep holding me!"

Sasuke laughed softly and hugged Sakura tighter. Sarada silently watched her parents. She finally manged to open her mouth.

"Dad... Dad I-"

"Master, is alright if I come in now?" came a voice from outside.

Sarada looked through the opened doorway. Standing outside was a dark haired boy holding her father's chokuto. Sasuke looked back at the boy with a tired look on his face. Sarada had never seen him make such an expression before.

"Is that you were waiting for, Hana – for me to give you  _permission_ to enter?" he asked.

"You shouldn't say that like it's not a big deal, Master. It's always rude to enter another person's home without their approval," the boy said while coming in.

Sakura stared at the boy, tears still wet on her face. "Sasuke... Who is this boy?"

"This is Hana," he answered.

Sakura looked at Hana. She noticed that Hana had black hair like Sasuke, and had the same eyes as Sasuke, and was currently holding the chokuto she had never seen anyone but Sasuke wield.

Sakura broke from Sasuke's grasp, distraught.

"Sasuke! Dammit! How could you?!" she cried. "...Who was the other woman? Was it Karen?!"

Sasuke scowled. "For the love of... Will you and Naruto get your heads out of the gutter?!"

* * *

"Oh... So that's what happened," Sakura said after Sasuke finished explaining who Hana was. She hugged up to Sasuke on the couch. "Sorry for thinking you had an illegitimate child behind my back, honey..."

Sasuke shot her a look, and she quickly inched away from him.

"Anyway... Since Hana is an orphan, I thought it be best for him to stay here village," Sasuke said. "Furthermore, I was thinking he could stay at this house specifically."

Sakura nodded. "That's great! It'll be like having a new member added to the family. Right Sarada?"

Sarada was sitting in an armchair, balancing her chin on her hand. She grunted in response. She didn't bother making eye contact either.

"Good. Now that that's settled, I have to meet go meet Naruto," Sasuke said while getting up. "Hana."

Hana, who was surveying the Uchihas' wide bookcase looked back. "Yes?"

"I'm leaving you in this house's care. In response, I expect you to protect it like you would Guruma village. Understood?"

Hana saluted. "Sir, yes sir!"

Sasuke gave him an approving look as he left the house. Sarada noticed it. It made her feel a bit annoyed for some reason. It was minor, but prevalent; like a fly buzzing obnoxiously at her ear. She watched Hana as he turned his attention back to the bookcase.

 _'...Dad brought home a really big fly,'_ she thought.

Sakura stood and headed for the kitchen. "I should finish making dinner," Sakura said while getting off the couch.

She looked so giddy walking to the kitchen the kitchen. Likely because, for once, she wouldn't be making dinner just for two again. She stopped at the kitchen's entrance, and glanced over at the 'fly.'

"Hana, make yourself at home. Dinner will be ready it a bit, OK?" she said.

Hana smiled softly at her and nodded. Sakura headed into the kitchen, and Hana just kept smiling. 'Make yourself at home' - those words made Hana feel giddy as Sakura. They provoked the opposite reaction in her daughter. The two remained in the living room until dinner, completely oblivious of the others emotions. It was an interesting night at the Uchiha household.


	5. Chapter 2 - When Idiots Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bolt was already in foul mood when he went to school. The momma's boy that just transferred in isn't making things any better.
> 
> Hana and Bolt call each other out at the Ninja Academy.

The Hyuga clan's estate was in disarray once again that morning. Walls and rooftops had been matted in red paint, vandalized by amateur artistry. The culprit was already escaping from the crime scene, a broad grin and a tab of paint on face. He stood at the top of the highest tree in the estate to get a gander at his latest masterpiece. A life-size, albeit rough, painting of the Nine-tailed Fox was plastered across the Hyuga clan's grounds.

"It's beautiful! This place needs to be turned into a landmark just so they can reserve this masterpiece," Bolt claimed.

"Bolt! Stop right there!" a clan member exclaimed.

He and several other members of the clan surrounded the tree Bolt was standing in.

"Get down here right now, Bolt! We know it was you who vandalized the estate!"

Bolt pouted. "Yeah, so what? You're just jealous cause you didn't have the balls to do it first!"

The clan member's face started to flush with anger. "Bolt, I'm only giving one more chance to-"

Bolt dashed off without letting him finish. He landed on the ground behind the clan members and sprinted away. All of them chased his tail like he was game in a hunting expedition. They called upon other members of the clan to help catch Bolt as well, but – doing his nickname proud – the Hokage's son was too agile for them. He slid between legs, flipped over head and dived through gaps in crowds. He eventually elevated to the rooftops to escape his kin.

He blew raspberries while roof jumping. "Bleh~ You losers can't catch me! Every idiot knows you can't catch a bolt of light-"

Bolt tripped over somebody's foot and fell forward off the roof he was running on. Fortunately for Bolt, the same person who tripped him also caught his leg before he fell. Unfortunately for Bolt, upon seeing who that person was, he wished he had just hit the ground.

"I guess I must be special, because I just caught a bolt without even trying," the person said.

Bolt laughed nervously. "H-hi, Aunt Hanabi... Are you having a good morning?"

"I was until I walked outside and saw a giant fox tail painted on my home. Mind telling me why you thought using the Hyuga estate as your personal canvas was a good idea?"

"Uh.. I was.. training. Yeah, that's it! Painting Kurama over estate was all a part of this new training regime I came up for myself!"

"Is that so?"

Bolt nodded so quickly, it looked like he was trying to shake his hair off his head. Hanabi started to laugh.

"Oh, so  _that's_ all it was? Geez, you should have told me earlier, silly!"

"...I should've?" Bolt asked.

"Of course." Hanabi pulled Bolt up until she and he were at eye-level. "I would  _love_ to help my favorite nephew train."

Bolt's face lost all its color. "A-actually, it's kinda getting late, auntie. I should hurry and head to the academy..."

Hanabi gripped Bolt's leg tighter. Then she gave him an evil smile.

"Oh, don't worry. ...I promise this will be over quick," she said.

Indeed, Bolt really wished he had just hit the ground.

* * *

The first thing Bolt did after wobbling into class was lay his face flat against his desk. Sparring with his unrelenting aunt had left him battered and bruised, on top of depressed. It was a rare condition for Bolt; something his fellow classmates took note of.

"What happened to you?" Shikadai asked while grabbing his seat. "Did your old man take a few swings at your noggin again?"

Bolt groaned. "It was my aunt. She's ruthless. She doesn't even hold back when fighting her own nephew! I can't believe she and Mom are sisters... She did all this over one dumb prank."

"You should really quit it with the pranks, Bolt," Inojin advised. "On top of being childish, they always end up blowing up in your face."

"Maybe Bolt's a masochist. He could be doing it just forthe abuse, yknow?" Chocho said while simultaneously stuffing chips into her mouth.

"Chocho! You're not supposed to bring snacks into the academy!"

Chocho rolled her eyes. She held the bag above her head and let all the chips flow into her mouth like a crispy waterfall.

"Thur... Is dat bettur?" she asked while chewing.

Inojin put a finger to his forehead. Shikadai eyes were wandering elsewhere.

"Looks like Bolt isn't the only one having a rough morning."

Shikadai was referring to Sarada, who was wearing a disgusted look on her face. Not even her friends wanted to approach her while she was radiating such a repulsed atmosphere.

"S-sarada... are you OK?" one girl asked.

Sarada shot her a look and the girl clammed up immediately. No one else dared bothered her.

"Geez, what crawled under her skin?" Bolt asked.

"Wanna ask her and find out?" Shikadai proposed.

Bolt cringed and put his head back on his desk. The classroom door opened, and Shino Aburame entered. He addressed his class.

"Alright, everyone. Quiet down and take your-"

Shino spotted Sarada. The evil aura she was emitting threw him off for a moment. He collected himself.

"Uh, anyway... Before we start class, I need to introduce you all to your new classmate. He's just moved to the village a few days ago, so give him a warm leaf welcome. Hana, you can come in."

On cue, a boy entered the classroom. He had silky, black hair that tickled his shoulders; dark eyes and a gentle smile on his face.

"Introduce yourself to the class," Shino said.

"My name is Hana Fujikaze of the Fujikaze clan. Though, I'm in this class, I'm actually a year younger than most of you..." Hana bowed. "So please treat me kindly."

Many of the girls immediately started giggling about how adorable they thought Hana was. Bolt noticed this and snorted.

"Who let this momma's boy skip a grade? He doesn't even look he can hold a kunai without snapping one of those twigs he uses for arms."

Chocho snickered. "Somebody's jealous~"

"Shut up! I'm not-"

"Bolt! Could you wait until the end of Hana's introduction to start disrupting class?" Shino asked.

Bolt made an annoyed face and stuck his hands in his coat pockets.

"You mean the momma's boy has got more?" he mumbled.

Shino looked back at Hana. "Is there anything else you want to share with the others before we begin class? Something that will tell them a lot about you, like maybe a goal that you have for the future."

Hana crossed his arms and thought. "Hmm... A goal, huh? Well, there's this one thing I've had in mind since I came to the village a little while ago – I want to become the Hokage."

Hana's announcement ignited whispers and odd looks in his classmates. Shino was one of the latter.

"...Hokage? You want become the Eight Hokage?"

"Or ninth, or maybe even the tenth. As long as I get there before I'm dead, I don't mind waiting in line."

Bolt snapped. He had heard enough. He stood with one foot on his desk and an angry finger pointed at Hana.

"I can't take this anymore! Who do you think you are coming into Konoha and then all of the sudden saying you want become the Hokage like its easiest thing in the world?! There have only been seven Hokages for a reason, and I won't sit back and let you look down on them! I'll become the next Hokage keep the position forever if that's what it takes!"

Bolt struck the classroom silent. Hana smirked.

"I guess you and I are rivals then," he said.

"You're friggin right we are!"

Bolt sat back down, but he kept glaring at Hana the entire time.

Shino made an uncomfortable noise. "Right then... Hana, please go find your seat so we can begin class."

Inojin chuckled softly. "Looks like Bolt got over whatever was keeping him down this morning."

"Yeah, but now he's all loud and fussy again," Shikadai sighed. "What a drag..."

* * *

It was time for ninjutsu lessons. Today, the kids were lining up in front of Shino to practice making clones.

It was Inojin's turn. He made the clone hand seal. A puff of smoke occurred beside him, and a perfect replica of himself appeared from it.

"Very good, Inojin," Shino said while writing on a clipboard. "Next!"

Sarada stepped up. Her dark aura from before had lessened somewhat. Regardless, he technique remained untouched. She created a perfect clone.

"Excellent as always Sarada. Next!"

Sarada was about to head to the back of the line when she Hana walking forward. He waved cheerfully. She shot him a menacing look and walked past him without saying a word.

"Hana, you've only just transferred to the academy. It's alright if you-"

"No can do, sensei. What would it look like if I backed down from a challenge?"

Hana glanced back at Bolt who was too busy staring at the ceiling to notice him. Hana shrugged and looked back ahead. He made the clone hand seal.

" **Clone Jutsu!** "

A puff of smoke happened. When it died down, a deflated and colorless clone of Hana was laying on the floor beside him. Hana scratched the back of his head and laughed.

"Oh yeah~ I forgot that I've never learned this jutsu."

Shino sighed and started writing on his clipboard again.

"Please keep that in mind next time... Next!"

The kids continued practicing their techniques, until only Bolt was left. He pumped his fist as his walked up to his instructor.

"You ready, Shino Sensei? Don't blink or you might miss out," Bolt said while making the hand seal. "One clone coming right up!"

A clone just as pathetic as Hana's appeared from a puff of smoke. Bolt made a shocked face while the other kids laughed.

"I made sure not to blink. I'm kinda regretting that now," Shino said while writing.

"Wait a minute, Shino Sensei! Just give me one more shot and this time I'll-"

"We don't have time for that Bolt. We have to move on the next lesson."

Bolt lowered his head. He was about to drag himself rear of the line when Hana made a loud gasp.

"Shino Sensei! Look!" Hana exclaimed while pointing.

He pointed at the deflated clone's fingers. They were making the clone seal like Bolt did.

"You see? Bolt didn't fail completely. He only failed 99%."

"That's better than you failed the whole one hundred!" Bolt snapped.

Shino hummed. "I see... Alright, Bolt. You should thank, Hana. You're no longer the worst student in class."

Bolt's eyes widened. "I-I'm not?"

"No. You're now the second worst – directly above Hana who's only been attending school for twenty minutes."

Bolt face was filled with shock and disbelief. Hana who shot him the 'V for victory sign' wasn't helping.

* * *

After ninjutsu came genjutsu. Shino took the kids into the forest. There he took four students at a time with him deeper into the forest. He would perform a hand seal in front of those four like he was casting genjutsu. Then he would wait for up to two minutes to see if the four could tell they were under a genjutsu or not. Little did they know, the other three students they were talking with were all genjutsu that would try to convince them that they weren't under the influence of a genjutsu. Most of the students failed. A few stand out exceptions were Inojin, Shikadai and Sarada.

Hana and Bolt were in the same group during the lesson. They walked further into the forest with Shino, and he performed the hand seal.

"Now tell whether or not you're under a genjutsu's influence," he said.

Bolt's head darted back and forth. He patted himself down and checked the underside of his sandals.

"Nope. I don't think we've been hypnotized or whatever," he said.

"I agree," said one boy in the group.

"Me too," a girl nodded.

Hana gave Bolt a reassuring look. "Yeah. We're definitely not under any genjutsu's effect."

Bolt blinked. "On second thought... There's a chance we might be bewitched after all."

"What? But you just said-"

"I know what I said! Are you making fun of my memory?!"

Hana put up his hands. "All I'm saying is-"

"Shino Sensei! We're caught in a genjutsu!" Bolt and the real Hana both yelled as the same time.

Shino made another seal to release the genjutsu. "You're both correct. Which is surprising, especially coming from Bolt. What about you, Hana? How did you figure it out?"

"I told Bolt that we weren't under genjutsu... and he agreed with me. Bolt would never agree with me!"

Hana laughed. Shino and the boy and girl in Hana's group all made faces like they couldn't comprehend Hana's logic. Bolt just shot Hana a look.

 _'This guy... He's smarter than he looks.'_ Bolt thought.

* * *

Finally, was taijutsu class. It was the last class of the day. Students had been instructed to run ten laps to warm up. Bolt had no intention of stopping at just a warm up. He stretched his legs at the starting line.

"This isn't a race, Bolt. Stop acting stupid," Sarada warned.

"I'm not being stupid! I'm just not gonna lose..." Bolt said while looking over at Hana.

Hana caught his look and gave a smirk in return. The students started running. Bolt's feet kicked off the dirt like he had something stuck to the sole of his sandals. He blazed ahead of the rest of the students and kept his lead for the first five laps. During the sixth, Hana managed to catch up to him. The two ran shoulder to shoulder for four more laps. By the final lap, they were practically colliding with each other.

"There's no way I'm gonna lose to you!" Bolt announced.

"Yeah... I feel the same way!" Hana exclaimed with a grin on his face.

They made it to the tenth lap. Right before finishing, Bolt's foot caught Hana's leg. The two tumbled forward and crashed into a fence together. By the time they managed to pick themselves off the ground, Sarada had already finished before them. They completed their laps after her, feeling both defeated and embarrassed.

"Boys are dumb," Sarada said while walking away.

Bolt was mortified. He gritted his teeth as he grabbed Hana by his collar.

"We fell because you caught my foot! You should have watched where you were going!"

For once, Hana got angry. "You're foot is what caught my leg! You're at fault just like I am!"

"Don't get cocky just cause you kept up with me for a few laps!"

"Don't get cocky just cause you can run a little faster than everyone else!"

Fists were about to thrown when Shino pushed the boys apart.

"Break it up you two! Immature brawls aren't allowed," he said.

"He's the one who-"

"Enough, Bolt. Is this how the son of the Seventh Hokage behaves?"

Bolt cringed and lowered his head. Hana watched him.

"Now, if you two really want to fight so bad... you'll do it in the Traditional Shinobi manner."

* * *

For the sole reason of extinguishing the flames between Bolt and Hana, Shino had the entire class jump straight to sparring lessons. The first, of course, being between the two boys in question.

"It's a fight over who gonna be the next Hokage!" one boy exclaimed.

"Come on, Bolt! Show that new kid what the Hokage's son is made of!"

"Hana, you can do it! Don't lose to a dummy like Bolt!" one girl cheered.

"Man, talk about troublesome... First day at the academy and this Hana kid somehow became Bolt's number one nemesis," Shikadai said.

"Yeah, at first it was just Bolt who angry, but he managed to get Hana riled up too," Chocho added.

Inojin watched Hana and Bolt enter the sparring circle. "Who do you think will win?"

"I'd put a hundred on Bolt. He's a natural scrapper, plus he's half Hyuga. The Hyuga clan's techniques are like 99.9% taijutsu, aren't they?"

Inojin pecked his chin. "Yeah. I guess I would go with Bolt too. What about you, Shikadai?"

Shikadai was squatting down and holding his face up with his hand. "...Neither."

"What?! You can't choose neither."

"I just did," Shikadai yawned. "Both of em are idiots when you get right down to it, and no winner can come out of a fight between idiots."

Inojin sighed. Sarada was on the other side of the sparring field. She paid close attention to the fight, and especially to Hana. This was the first time she had seen him so serious and worked up over something.

"Both opponents – make the Seal of Confrontation," Shino instructed.

Bolt and Hana held up two fingers were shooting glares at each other.

Shino stepped back. "Begin!"

It was a very interesting match up. Bolt was the Hokage's son and a renown wild child. Hana was mysterious boy who the infamous Sasuke Uchiha had brought back to the village. With the Hyuga clan's Art of the Gentle Fist in Bolt's corner, and the Fujikaze clan's Windmill Style in Hana's, the outcome of the bout could have gone either way.

But just like Shikadai said: Bolt and Hana were idiots.

Like idiots, they both attacked head on despite their respective clans' abilities. Like idiots, they both slugged each other across the cheek at the same. Like idiots, they continued punching each other relentlessly until Shino broke them up, and requested they make the Seal of Reconciliation. Like idiots they made another Seal of Confrontation and went right back to fighting. Like idiots they did the same thing repeatedly, no matter how many times Shino stopped them and requested they make the Seal of Reconciliation.

In the end, the two idiots stood in the sparring circle bloody and bruised, still glaring at each other like they did at the beginning of the fight.

Shino had depressing look on his face. "For the love of... Just make the Seal of Reconciliation already!"

They put there fingers into a Seal of Confrontation again.

"What's wrong with you two?! Don't you know the fight is over?!"

Hana laughed as much as his swollen face would let him. "The fight isn't... over yet Shino Sensei."

"That's right... The fight won't end... until one of us becomes the Hokage," Bolt said.

"Yeah... So until then, we'll keep fighting... till the very end."

Bolt raised his fist and so did Hana. The two swung at the same time and missed. They both fell to the ground unconscious. Shino was flabbergasted.

Inojin and Chocho couldn't believe what they just saw.

"Like I said – no winner can come out a fight between idiots," Shikadai repeated.

Sarada looked at the idiots sprawled out on the ground. She looked at their hands. When Hana and Bolt hit the ground, their hands fell over one another, and they had accidentally formed the Seal of Reconciliation. She was the only person who had noticed. All she could do was sigh.

"Boys are really dumb..."


	6. Chapter 3 - Yakuza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana and Bolt both get berated by their elders for their idiotic behavior, and a strange girl is hounded by two suspicious men. Luckily, Hana arrives to help, but will he need help himself?

Cleaning a canvas is always a bigger challenge then covering one. This was a truth that Bolt had learned from several pranks gone awry – all of them ending with him being a one-man cleaning crew. That afternoon was no different.

"Come on, Bolt! Scrub harder!" Hanabi barked. "I want to see my reflection in those tiles!"

Bolt was on his hands and knees while he scrubbed clean the roof of Hyuga's dojo. The fox tail that stretched and swerved over the length of the roof was as tenacious as the first two Bolt had spent most of the afternoon removing. His knees and arms ached as much as his face did at that point. The temptation of running away was powerful, but the sound of Hanabi's shinai tapping the roof's tiles kept Bolt working diligently.

Himawari was also watching Bolt clean. She walked with him from the academy, and patiently observed his labor from a tree in the estate. Her father had instructed her to tell on Bolt if he ran. She honestly was on the fence about telling on her brother, but with Hanabi present, there wasn't a lot Himawari could do for him.

"Brother! Do you need any help?" she called from the tree.

Hanabi pointed her shinai at her niece. "No sibling assistance allowed, Himawari! Bolt wants to play artist, he can play janitor too."

Himawari made a disappointed face. Bolt saw her expression. He quickly flashed her a smile.

"Don't worry, Hima! A little elbow work like this is nothing for a genius like me!" he declared.

"Hey, Genius. You missed a spot," Hanabi said while tapping a tile with her sword.

Bolt clicked his tongue and crawled over to the spot. Himawari giggled.

"Why do you even have that thing?" Bolt asked. "The Hyuga clan doesn't practice kenjutsu."

"I use it for killing rats."

"The estate has rats? Geez... You guys are always saying that I'm junk up the place, but doesn't look like you need my he-"

Hanabi swiftly struck Bolt's behind with her shinai. He yelped while jumping to his feet.

"Yooow!" He shot Hanabi a boiling glare. "What was that for?!"

Hanabi shrugged. "Sorry. I thought I saw rat crawl between your legs. Guess I must have been seeing things."

Bolt growled. Then he huffed and went back to scrubbing. Hanabi was surprised by her nephew's lack of furor. She wondered if it had anything to do with injuries.

"Bolt, you've gotten some new bruises I don't remember giving you," she said. "What happened?"

Bolt kept scrubbing. He patiently inched closer to the roof's edge. Hanabi tapped her shoulder with her shinai.

"Did you at least win?" she asked.

"I didn't lose."

"But you still didn't win. Well, don't feel too bad. A draw is still-"

"It wasn't a draw."

Hanabi snorted. "Will you quit already? There wasn't a winner or a loser, so that means the fight ended in a-"

"It's not a draw, because the fight didn't end! We're both still fighting, and we'll keep fighting until there's a winner! ...No matter how long it takes."

Hanabi blinked. Then she smiled at her nephew's back. "So you made a new friend. That's nice."

Bolt glanced over his shoulder, flustered. "He's not my friend! In fact, next time I meet him, he's gonna be top ramen! Believe it!"

"Yeah yeah~ Hurry up and get back to cleaning," Hanabi said while twirling the shinai.

Bolt pouted as he went back to work. "...It's no wonder you're still single. You're in your mid 20s and you don't even have a boyfriend yet."

Bolt felt Hanabi's shinai strike him again. There was much more passion in this blow than in the first.

"Oh look... " Hanabi said with a ominous grin on her face. "More rats."

Bolt quickly regretted his earlier words as Hanabi started flogging him like he was prisoner at a detainment cap. Himawari watched the scene pitifully.

"Brother... you really need to learn to think before you speak."

* * *

Hana sat in the kitchen with his hands politely on his knees.

"Ow, ow, ow..." he whimpered as Sakura applied ointment to his injuries.

"Don't you 'ow, ow, ow' me! Honestly, I never pictured you as the type to get into a fight on the first day of school, Hana."

"But it was taijutsu class..."

"You don't get bruises like these from sparring! Geez..."

Sakura put the ointment back in her kit and got out some bandages. Sarada was on the opposite side of the table, reading a book titled The Strings Attached to Puppet Mastering. She ignored the whining sound Hana made when Sakura starting putting bandages on him.

"Who were you fighting with anyway?" Sakura asked.

"A guy who's just as big an idiot as he is," Sarada remarked.

"You fought Bolt?!"

Hana was surprised at how Sakura guessed who it was just from Sarada's comment.

"Who started the fight?" she asked.

"Well, it doesn't really matter who started the-"

Sakura slapped a bandage onto his cheek.

"Ow! ...Bolt did."

Sakura groaned and finished with the bandages. She closed her kit and put it back in the cabinet where she kept her 'emergency equipment.' This equipment included kunai, shurikens, fuinjutsu scrolls and a few tanto. Hana remembered hearing that Sakura was a medical-nin on par with Konoha's fifth Hokage and one of the Legendary Sannin, Tsunade. The delicateness in which she cared for his wounds put a inkling of doubt in Hana's head.

 _'Could somebody like Miss Sakura really be such a monster?'_ he wondered.

Sakura closed the cabinet. "Hana, are planning on making peace with Bolt tomorrow?"

"Nope.".

Sakura made a face. "Why? Don't tell me you two hate each other already..."

"It's not that. In fact, I really like Bolt now. I actually hope we can become friends before we graduate."

"If you want to become friends, why don't you just make up with him?"

"Because that would be cheating."

Sakura stared at Hana queerly. Sarada licked her finger and flipped a page in her book.

"You should just leave him alone, Mom. Those two knuckle heads are made for each other, anyway."

Sakura sighed and dropped the subject just as her daughter advised. She turned on the stove as she prepared to make dinner. Sarada peered up at her mother's back.

"Mom... Is Dad going to make it home tonight?" she asked.

Sakura looked at her daughter and shook her head. "Sorry, sweetie. Your dad had an appointment with Lady Tsunade tonight. He's not going to make in time for dinner."

"...Right."

Sarada returned to her book without another word. Sakura wore an empathetic look as she watched her. For the past few days since Sasuke had returned, almost all of them had spent away from home. He and Sarada had yet to spend ten whole minutes alone.

* * *

_One day, Sasuke had no other appointments in the village, and Sarada didn't need to go the academy. It was the first opportunity the two had a chance to spend time together, but before Sarada was able speak to Sasuke, he had already left the house with Hana to show him around the village. Sarada wanted to go over a genealogy book of the Uchiha clan she found with him. Instead, she waited patiently at home for Sasuke to return. When he did, it was already night._

_Sarada jumped from the couch when Sasuke entered. "Dad, you're back! Uh... I mean, you almost missed dinner."_

_Sasuke removed his cloak. "It's fine. I already ate."_

" _...You did? Where?"_

" _At Ramen Ichiraku!" Hana exclaimed while entering after Sasuke. "That place is great! The noodles are sooo soft. And the beef the owner uses is sooo tender."_

" _You overate like you always do, Hana."_

" _How couldn't I overeat while being served something so amazing? You thought it was good too, didn't Master?"_

" _Eh... I'm not as big a ramen fanatic as Naruto is."_

" _The Seventh Hokage loves ramen too?! Can you invite him the next time we go?"_

_Sasuke sighed. "You can't just invite the Hokage out to eat like its nothing."_

" _The Seventh Hokage is an upstanding man. He understands the sacrifice that a delicious meal sometimes requests out of you."_

_Sasuke snorted and smiled. Sasuke always seemed to break out of his usual cold persona when he was with Hana. Sarada had taken note of that._

_She opened her mouth. "Dad, I..."_

_Sasuke looked at her. "Sarada? What is it?"_

_Sarada was hiding the genealogy book behind her back. She stared at the floor._

"… _Nothing. It's nothing," she said. "I just wanted to make sure you ate."_

_Sasuke paused and eventually nodded. He headed upstairs with Hana close behind him, still parading about Ramen Ichiraku. Sarada stood in the living room and gripped the book until her fingers left grooves in the cover._

* * *

"Sarada, you've been reading that one page for a long time," Hana said.

His comment brought Sarada back to her thoughts. Hana was right – Sarada had been reading page 18 for the past ten minutes. Sakura was already cooking beef on stove.

Hana laughed. "I guess you must be on a really interesting..."

Hana stopped mid-sentence upon receiving an icy cold glare from Sarada. It wasn't the type of glare you gave somebody who was annoying you while you were reading. It was the type of glare you gave someone you had sworn to kill.

"Uh... I'll just let you read," Hana said while leaving the table.

He smiled nervously while exiting the kitchen. Hana didn't know where that glare came from, but he did know that it was best for him to give Sarada some space.

 _'Maybe the roof would be good place to relax...'_ he thought.

* * *

_'Damn! They're going to catch me at this rate!'_ Ryoma thought as she dashed from roof to roof.

Two men were gaining on her tail with each step. She reached into her furred jacket and pulled out kunai. She flung them at the men tailing her, but both of them evaded effortlessly. The bespectacled one landed on a water tower, and threw kunai of his own. Ryoma dodged them just as easily.

"Hah! Is that all you've got!"

Ryoma felt her face collide with something. It was like she flew into a fence in midair. The glasses man smirked and clenched his hands together, somehow binding Ryoma's body. Then he brought his conjoined hands down like he was hammering the air, and Ryoma plummeted to a rooftop below. She groaned while the two men flickered out in front of her.

"Took ya long enough, Roba. You couldn't have done that earlier?" the man with a gentleman's vest and slightly tanned skin asked.

Roba coughed nervously and adjusted his glasses. "It's not like I wasn't trying, Onbara. This girl moves like a falcon."

"Obviously, dumbass. She's a member of the Hanimura clan. The sky is her playground. Speaking of the sky..." Onbara knelt down. "There's a little bird that we're looking for. A bird that's going to lay a 'golden egg' for our boss. You wouldn't happen to know where that bird was, would you?"

Ryoma glared at him.

"Hey, now! No need to shoot off looks like that! I'm just asking friendly questions here. Tell you what – if you tell us where the bird is, Roba here will buy you all the ice-cream a little girl like you can eat."

"Why do I have to pay for everything?!"

"Would you stop complaining for one-"

Ryoma spat in Onbara's face. He looked at her. Then he sighed and pulled a handkerchief from his vest.

" **You** need to learn how to respect your elders, young lady," he said while wiping his face. "Roba. Do it."

Roba held out his loose sleeves. Dozens of kunai floated out of them and danced around Ryoma.

"Last chance, girl. Tell us where the bird is or-"

Before Roba could finish, Hana appeared next to him. He jumped up and kicked Roba's face with his bare feet. As Roba reeled, Hana landed and swept his feet. Roba fell and Hana jumped up, ready to finish the bespectacled man with an elbow drop to the stomach. Before his blow could connect, however, Onbara's foot caught Hana's side and punted him away.

The young boy rolled and tumbled to the other side of the roof. When he caught his footing, he stood and glared.

Onbara whistled. "That kid is something else, eh Roba? He sure kicked your ass."

Roba clicked his tongue while standing. "That brat caught me by surprise! It was just one lucky hit!"

Onbara hummed. "I don't know about that, Roba. If I hadn't had stopped him just then, that kid would've gave you the..." Onbara made a choking sound while slicing his thumb across his neck.

Roba bit his lip as he and Hana exchanged glares. If there was one thing Roba hated, it was being made a fool of; especially by a little brat. He twirled his fingers like he was a grand maestro. Most of his kunai that had fallen when Hana attacked him began dancing in front of him. One had been left behind, and laid beside Ryoma's foot.

Hana examined the situation carefully. When he saw Onbara and Roba attacking a girl from the rooftop, he dashed to her rescue. His plan going in went as such: first, he would knock Roba out in two decisive blows. Then, he would throw one of Roba's kunai at Onbara to move him, or at the very least, throw him off balance. Finally, he would take the girl and rush back to the Uchiha household.

The plan failed. Onbara noticed Hana as soon as he got to the roof, plus he was too fast and stopped Hana from finishing Roba off. He was obviously the stronger of the two. Hana knew that dealing with him would be the hardest part. He eyed the kunai next to the girl's foot. Then eyed the girl it was sitting beside. She and he exchanged a look.

 _'OK. Here we go!_ '

Hana dashed at Onbara. The latter shrugged like he couldn't believe a small boy dared pick a fight with him. Roba, angry that Hana was ignoring him, launched his flying kunai his way. Hana bobbed and weaved around them all. Roba smirked and twiddled his fingers. Hana glanced back and saw that all the kunai he had dodged were homing in on his back. He looked straight ahead and kept running.

Once he got close enough to Onbara, the girl kicked Roba's fallen kunai toward Hana. Both Roba and Onbara where surprised by this, but not Hana. While still running, he picked up the kunai and threw it at Onbara in a single motion. Onbara sidestepped it easily, but Hana expected him to do that.

" **Windmill Style: Windmill Step!** "

Hana disappeared then reappeared behind Onbara who's eyes shot toward the sky. Hana caught the kunai he had just thrown and slashed at Onbara with it, but before his blow connected, his hip exploded. Hana coughed up blood and crumpled at Onbara's feet.

Onbara exhaled. "Whew~ That scared the crap outta me... Kids sure are scary these days." Onbara peered down at Hana who moaning while massaging his scorched side. "Probably wondering what happened just now, eh kiddo? Well, remember when you were about to KO that dumbass Roba, and I kicked you right before you could land the finishing blow? On the tip of my sandal... was this."

Onbara pulled out of his vest a miniature explosive tag.

"These puppies are small enough that even trained ninja won't notice em if don't keep their eyes open. They don't have as much punch as normal-sized tag would, but they're killer during a street fight. ...Literally. Anyway..." Onbara hid the tag. "Roba, he's all yours. Don't make too much of mess this time, alright? The boss hates it when you leave a scene."

Roba scoffed as he approached Hana. "I'll be honest, you're pretty good for a kid your age. Too bad we won't get to see how good you could have become."

Roba raised his hands. His kunai circled the air above Hana's back.

" **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!** " a girlish voice exclaimed.

Roba looked over his shoulder. A wave of flames was about to bowl over him.

"Move it, dumbass!" Onbara shouted while kicking Roba out of the way.

He pulled his foot back before the flames caught it. While he was in the middle of regaining his balance, Sarada attacked him.

Onbara managed blocked her first kick, but Sarada spun in midair and delivered a heel to his shoulder. He caught it right before it landed, but Sarada continued her assault by placing her opposite foot on his other shoulder and squeezing his neck. She rocked forward then back. Using the momentum, she back-flipped while carrying Onbara with her. He released Sarada's foot before his head collided with the roof, and flipped safe distance away from her.

He stared at her with a disheveled look on his face."That little girl is a monster..."

Hana coughed. "S-sarada... Why are you..."

"Just be quiet. It's your fault I'm out here," she said. "Just had to go and play hero... Mom was worried sick."

"...I'm sorry that I-"

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" Roba was throwing a fit. "I've been made a fool out of not just once, but twice?! You little brats!" Roba raised his kunai. "I'll kill both of you!"

"You'll die first," Sakura said.

Roba looked to his side. He could barely see Sakura because her fist was blocking most of his view. Two hundred and fifty-five feet – that how far Roba flew when Sakura punched him. He bounced off of three roofs before crashing into the water tower he stood on top of earlier. Hana was wide-eyed.

 _'M-miss Sakura really is a monster...'_ he thought.

The pink-haired monster turned her sights toward Onbara who was casually whistling and unbuttoning his vest. She sprinted at him and was about to deliver the finishing blow.

"Time out~" Onbara sung while opening his vest.

Sakura stopped her fist barely an inch away from Onbara's face. Thousands of miniature explosive tags had been hiding behind his vest.

"These tags don't pack a lot of punch on their own, but with these many together... even the legendary Cherry Blossom Sakura might not survive."

Sakura shot Onbara a look. "You don't have the guts..."

Onbara chuckled. "Do you know what organization I'm affiliated with, Mrs. Uchiha? It's the yakuza."

Sakura shuddered.

"From your reaction I'm guessing that you're familiar with us. Familiar enough to know that in the yakuza, death means nothing. Guys like me drop like flies everyday, and I wake up every morning thinking that I'm gonna be next. But, ya see, I'm a huge scaredy cat. I'm too afraid to head to the afterlife on my own, so I'd really like to bring someone along with me. What do ya say? Wanna take the dive together?"

Sakura paused. She lowered her fist and backed away.

"If I see you again-"

"You'll kill me, I'll regret it, I won't get another chance... I've heard em all before, ma'am," Onbara said while buttoning his vest. "Now, if you'll excuse. I have to go retrieve a dumbass from a water tower. Hopefully, he's already drowned."

Onbara strolled to the other side of the roof. He shot Ryoma one more look.

"Looks like you got lucky, Miss Hanimura. Too bad it won't last. I hope that bird is worth your clan getting destroyed over."

Onbara flickered away. The girl glared at the space he was just standing in. Then she passed out. Hana watched her with an equally pitiful look on his face.

"Hana, are you OK? How are you wounds?" Sakura asked while examining his body.

"...I'm fine."

"You're not fine! You were already hurt to begin with! Now you've got these severe injuries on top of that! What were you thinking?!"

"He wasn't thinking. He's just jumps into the first mess he sees, unaware of how it affects others or himself," Sarada said coldly. "He's just an idiot."

Sarada walked away and waited on the roof's edge for her mother to finish treating Hana and Ryoma. As Sakura was healing his side, Hana stared at the stars. He took in the night air.

_'Huh. Maybe I really am an idiot...'_


	7. Chapter 4 - The Hanimura Clan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Uchiha household learns more about the Hanimura clan than they expected to, and Naruto later meets with their leader who plans to give Naruto some very insightful info about the yakuza.

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck tiredly as he walked to Naruto's office. The entire morning had been a pain for him. He had been digging up information on Jingoro Masayoshi since the night before and came up with nothing: no pictures, no identification, no alliances to any of the Five Great Nations. It was like he didn't exist. Shikamaru knew that Naruto wouldn't make too much of a fuss over it, but showing up empty handed still left a bad taste in Shikamaru's mouth. Plus, he still had talk to him about recent matters concerning the yakuza.

He sighed while opening the door. Then he paused. He saw that Naruto was passed out behind his desk, his head titling back slightly and a bit of morning drool leaking down his face. Most likely, he spent the entire night working like Shikamaru had and ended up sleeping at his desk. That wasn't what bothered Shikamaru though. What bothered Shikamaru were the two troublesome things that had somehow sneaked into the office.

"This whole thing is a drag, Bolt..." Shikadai said while lounging over the desk. "We need to hurry and get to the academy,"

"Just give me a sec! I'm about to finish." Bolt continued painting while standing on his father's desk. "Mom said I couldn't paint on the Hokage Monument anymore. If that's the case..." A wide grin stretched across Bolt's face when he finished. "I'll just paint on the Hokage!"

He stepped back so that he and Shikadai could marvel at his handiwork. Swirls and stars decorated Naruto's cheeks. Fake eyes covered his eyelids, and painted across his forehead was the phrase ' **Worst Hokage Eve.** '

Shikadai cocked a brow. "Worst Hokage Eve?"

"I ran outta space and couldn't paint the 'r.' Anyway, we need to get outta here before someone comes."

Bolt and Shikadai heard the door shut behind them. They slowly turned their heads. Shikamaru was standing at the door with a cringing smile over his face.

"Morning, ya little brats. A little late for school aren't you?" Shikamaru asked.

Shikadai made an annoyed sigh. "This is why I didn't want to come. Your pranks always end up going South, Bolt. What a pain..."

Bolt quickly slid in front of Naruto. "Now, hold up Old Man Shikamaru! This isn't what it looks like. Dad didn't come home last night, so my mom sent me to give him his breakfast."

"OK. Where's the breakfast then?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's... Uh..."

Just when Bolt thought things couldn't get any worse, the office's door opened again. Bolt's eye's went white when his mother Hinata walked in with a double stacked bento in her hands.

"Oh, excuse me Shikamaru," she said with a bow. "Naruto couldn't make it home last night so I came to bring his break...fast..." She spotted her alarmed son. "Bolt? What are doing here? Shouldn't you be at the academy?"

"M-mom! I was just-"

Shikadai scratched the back of his head.  _'Man... This couldn't get any worse, could it?'_

His brow perked up when he heard footsteps outside. Another person entered the office. This time it was Shikadai's mother Temari.

"Shikamaru, you left this journal at ho-" she paused upon seeing her son. "Shikadai! You little... You left for the academy twenty minutes ago!"

"In my defense – I didn't do a thing. Bolt's the prime suspect. I'm just an accomplice."

"Don't try to logic your way out of this this, you little brat!"

A yawn was heard. Naruto stretched his arms while he woke up. At first, he confused as to why Bolt was standing on his desk. Then, he was even more confused as to why there were so many other people in his office that morning, and why they were all giving him odd looks. Then he looked out the window behind him and saw his reflection in it.

' **Worse Hokage Eve** ,' his forehead read.

He glared at his son with a boiling look on his face. "Boooooolt!"

* * *

After properly smashing his son's skull in, Naruto watched Temari drag both Bolt and Shikadai out of the office by the back of their collars. Hinata gave him a handkerchief to wipe his face clean with, and left him with his breakfast and a kiss. Shikamaru did a lot a sighing.

"Kids are a pain to raise..."

"Tell me about it," Naruto said while opening one of his bentos.

"Actually, I have something else to tell you. It's about the yakuza."

Naruto parted some chopsticks. "Oh, yeah? What about them? Have they started another turf war in the city?"

"Nope. It looks like they're all on this huge manhunt. Only who they're searching for isn't human. It's a bird."

"A bird? Is that street slang for something?" Naruto asked while chewing rice.

"Might be. All I've heard is 'bird' this and 'golden egg' that. Though, out of all the yakuza clans involved in this, only one seems to know exactly where the bird is. And lucky for you, I got you chance to talk to their leader today."

Naruto swallowed an egg roll. "And who would that be?"

"Yusano Hanimura of the Hanimura clan."

* * *

Ryoma sat patiently on the couch while Sakura finished rebandaging her injuries. Hana and Sarada were present in the living room as well. Sarada was watching from an armchair while Hana was sitting in front of the bookcase, skimming through novels that piqued his interest.

"And there you go! All finished," Sakura said.

Ryoma examined her bandages while Sakura put her first aid equipment away.

"Thank you, Lady Sakura. I'll pay you back for this kindness as soon as time allows me," Ryoma said while bowing her head.

"You don't need to be so formal, Ryoma. And you shouldn't go out of your way to repay me for anything."

"Of course I should. You saved my life. You let me stay at your home. You healed my injuries. Honestly, I should be prostrating myself before your feet right now."

Hana laughed. "Ryoma, you're so stuffy. You act like a medieval noble."

Ryoma got flustered and pushed back some of her wavy, grey hair. Sarada took note of Ryoma's fancy manner of speaking as well as her chauvinistic attitude. She was Sarada's age, so for her to speak and behave in such a way, she must have had a high-class lifestyle. Sarada darted her eyes over to the coat rack where Ryoma's silver, furred jacket hung from. On back of it was a symbol she didn't recognize – two mountains with a thin veil of clouds passing in front of them. It was obviously some clan's symbol, but Sarada couldn't pinpoint which. Several new clans have called Konoha their home since the Fourth Great Ninja War ended.

"By the way Ryoma, where do you live? I should take you back to your family as soon as I can," Sakura said. "I know they have to be worried sick."

Ryoma lowered her head. "Please, Lady Sakura. Don't concern yourself with such things. ...It wouldn't be the first time I was away from home for so long. There have even been times where I've been away for nearly entire weeks."

"What?! But you're only ten, aren't you? What kind of guardian lets their little girl stay out for so long?"

"My father... has other things preoccupying him." Ryoma gripped her shorts. "He's never paid me much mind."

Sarada felt her eye twitch.  _'Huh... Sounds familiar...'_

Her gaze lingered upon Ryoma while Sakura walked to the kitchen to put her kit away. While stowing the kit in the cabinets, she heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it," Sakura said before Hana or Sarada could move.

She opened her front door, and was a bit alarmed to see the small crowd that had amassed outside. They all wore silver vests and suits, except for one exceptionally tall one who donned a trench coat instead. He was so tall that Sakura was caught in his shadow.

"Sakura Uchiha, I take it?" he inquired.

"...Who's asking?"

"That's unimportant. What is important is that we of the Hanimura clan have reason to believe that our clan's heiress has taken refuge in your home. We ask that you relieve her to us. Immediately."

"Again: who's asking?"

The towering man sighed. "Mrs. Uchiha... it would be be in your best interest to not make this situation anymore difficult than it already-"

Sakura snatched the man's jaw with one hand, then yanked him down to her eye-level. Hana and Sarada watched from the doorway while the men the tall one had brought with him gawked at the seen in disbelief.

"Hopefully, you can hear me from this height. When I said  _Who's asking?_ I wasn't asking for  _your_  name. I was asking about the man who sent you here. The man who lets his daughter stay away for days, and then sends a subordinate to come pick her up like she's some runaway cat with a bell around her neck." Sakura squeezed harder and the man felt his jaw getting crushed. "Why didn't Ryoma's father come look for her himself?!"

"Because he's a very reclusive man. He didn't even show up for our mother's funeral," a youthful voice said.

Sakura moved the large man's head out of the way to see. A well dressed boy in his mid to late teens came walking up to the house's front door. He looked very much like Ryoma, wavy grey hair and all. With a friendly yet calm smile was on his face, he walked up to Sakura with a bouquet of flowers.

"For you, Lady Sakura," he said while presenting the bouquet. "Please forgive Fudai. He often puts his duty before his manners, I'm afraid."

Sakura released Fudai and took the bouquet. "These flowers..."

"They are sakuras. I thought they would fitting, but perhaps I was incorrect?"

"What? No!" Sakura smiled. "They're beautiful."

"They match their recipient in more ways than one then."

Sakura blushed as she hid a bit of her face behind the flowers. Sarada was making an annoyed face in the hallway that Hana found a bit amusing.

"Can I ask who these are from?" Sakura inquired.

"Shojiro Hanimura. I am Ryoma's elder brother."

"Well, you and she definitely talk alike. It like you two stepped right out of the medieval period."

Shojiro chuckled. "It is a odd speech habit, I know, but it's how we were raised. Or at least... how  _I_ was raised. By the time Ryoma was old enough to be taught such lessons, father had gotten a bit detached when it came to family. I basically had to teach her everything myself. It's one of the reasons I'm so diligent concerning her. ...Is she here?"

Sakura paused then nodded. "She got roughed up pretty bad last night. Some men from the yakuza hounded her down and nearly killed her."

Shojiro bit his lip and gripped the scarf that draped over his silk coat. Sakura could see that he was mentally beating himself up over this. He peeked into the hallway where he could only see Hana and Sarada.

"Ryoma! It's Shojiro!" he shouted into the house. "I have come to get you! I know you're still mad at Father... and me. And rightfully so! But if you forgive us... even a small amount, please come back home with me!"

Shojiro waited for a response. When one didn't come, he lowered his head.

"I see... I suppose this must have the been the last straw," Shojiro said. "Fudai, we're leaving. Excuse us for disturbing you so early in the morning, Lady Sakura."

Shojiro bowed deeply to Sakura. Then he showed her his back.

"Hold on!" Ryoma blurted while rushing outside.

She was just zipping up her jacket. She and her older brother exchanged looks for a moment. Then Shojiro walked up to her with outstretched arms.

"Ryoma... You really decided to-"

Shojiro broke off when his little sister slammed her knee into his groan. He collapsed to his knees, holding his privates and gasping for air. Ryoma glared at him.

"Did you truly think I was going to forgive you that easily? Father at the very least has the excuse of being the head of Hanimura clan. You... are just a worm."

Shojiro made a pathetic face. "...W-worm? But Ryoma..."

Ryoma ignored him and faced the Uchiha family. She gave a bow as deep her brother's.

"Thank you for your hospitality. I pray that I may repay it on another date." She faced Fudai who suddenly tensed up. "Fudai! We're leaving! …You too Brother. Don't slog behind."

Shojiro pitifully stood and followed his younger sister. Fudai and the rest of the Hanimuras did the same. Hana watched them inquisitively.

 _'Heh. Ryoma reminds me of Tsubame a little,'_ he thought.

Sakura sighed. "Well, I guess that's that. I should probably put these flowers in some water."

"Aren't you worried what Dad might think?" Sarada asked while Sakura walked back inside the house.

"Oh, please~ Your dad isn't the jealous type. ...It'd be fun if he was, though."

Sarada watched her mother make an assortment of dreamy faces, and shook her head.

"Whatever. I should get going," she said. "I'm going to be late for class."

"Yeah. We should hurry," Hana said while putting on his sandals in front of the door.

Sakura made a face and peered at Hana's back. "Hana... where do you think you're going?"

"Huh? The academy. Just like Sarada."

"You can't go to school today! You're still hurt!"

"It's not that serious. As long as I don't overdue it, I'll be fine."

Sakura still had an incredulous look in her eye. She hummed.

"OK. If you say you're fine, I'll just have to take your word," she said.

Hana smiled, and went back to his footwear. Sarada walked up to him, and bumped against the coat rack by accident, causing an umbrella to fall. Sakura looked at the umbrella and got a devious idea.

"Hana, can you pick that umbrella up for me?" Sakura asked.

Hana saw the umbrella laying on the floor beside him. He stretched over to reach it. His recently exploded hip was quick to let him know why that was not a smart idea. Hana was paralyzed by the pain, and hit the floor while hugging his side.

Sakura sighed. "See what I meant? You can't go to school today, Hana."

"B-but it's only the second day... If I don't show up people will start thinking I'm a delinquent..." Hana whimpered.

Sarada agitatedly adjusted her glasses, stupefied by Hana's logic once again.

"Well, there's no helping it. You'll just have to stay at home and wait for Sasuke to come back," Sakura told him.

Sarada paused. So did Hana. His ears perked up like a puppy who could hear food pouring into his bowl, Sakura almost saw a tail wagging.

"So I get to spend the whole day with Master? Alright!" Hana cheered.

He crumpled up on the floor again after cheering too hard. Sarada's fist was trembling.

 _'Why is always him? Even when he gets hurt, it always ends up in his favor...'_ she thought. _'I can't stand it!'_

"...I'm going," Sarada said while leaving.

"Wait, Sarada. You forgot your-"

The door slammed shut before Sakura could finish. She stood there blankly while holding Sarada's pencil case.

"Geez... What's wrong with that girl?" Sakura wondered.

Hana stared at the door for a moment. Ever since he had met Sarada, she had been in a foul mood, but just recently, her attitude had gotten much worse.

He scratched his cheek.  _'Maybe... it's my fault?'_

* * *

Naruto stared at the Hokage Monument while he and Shikamaru waited on Hokage Office's roof. It was nice to see the rock faces clean for once, though he still hadn't gotten used to seeing an enormous representation of his own face yet. When he was younger and dreamed of being Hokage every night, there was nothing he wanted more than to see his face carved into the mountain, but he was older now. Honestly, the monument felt too obnoxious; like he needed to broadcast to everybody in Leaf Village who their Hokage was.

"It's kinda embarrassing..." he said aloud.

Shikamaru sighed. "Is the monument still bugging you? You've been Hokage for a while now, Naruto. Get over it already."

"Easy for you to say. If there was giant rock carving of  _your_  head looming over the village, I bet it would weird you out too. Imagine waking up in the morning and the first thing you see when you open your eyes isn't your wife... but  **you!** "

Shikamaru actually visualized it for a second. He thought of just waking up in the morning, yawning and stretching him arms, then peeking out the window. The first thing he sees is huge rock depiction of himself, staring directly at him. Never blinking.

Shikamaru shuddered. "OK... Yeah, that is a little creepy."

"See? I told you, didn't I?"

Naruto and Shikamaru put a stop to their conversation when they heard footsteps. A man with wavy, grey hair and a silver suit walked onto the roof, but he was not elderly. He only looked a few years Naruto and Shikamaru's senior. Once he stood in front of Naruto, he bowed deeply.

"Good day, Lord Hokage. I am grateful that you afforded this meeting with me," he said.

Naruto was a bit surprised by his extremely distinguished way of speaking, but he shrugged and put out his hand.

"It's good to finally meet you, Yusano," he said.

Yusano glanced down at Naruto's hand, then he looked back up. When it was clear that he would be left hanging, Naruto let his hand back down.

"Right... I guess you didn't come here to chit chat," Naruto said.

"No. I came here for something much more urgent, Lord Hokage. It concerns the 'bird' that the entirety of the yakuza is looking for. Keep in mind - what I'm about to tell you may reshape the Hidden Leaf Village drastically. Or, at the very least, the parts that had been touched by the underworld."

Shikamaru raised a brow. "Are you serious? Those are some pretty bold words, you know. If what you're saying is true, the entire underworld might end up putting a bounty on your head after this."

"That's fine."

Naruto made a face. "That's fine? You could get offed because of this, and the only thing you can think to say is  _That's fine?_ "

"You misunderstand me, Lord Hokage. It's not that I take death lightly, it's that I'm already prepared for it. You see, regardless of whether the yakuza hunts me down or not... I will be dead soon anyway."

A stillness passed between the three. For once, Naruto expression matched the one carved into the monument.


	8. Chapter 5 - A Spare Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally fed up with being eclipsed by Hana, Sarada leaves her neglectful family with a sore heart.

Tsunade wiped the sweat from her brow as she finished the operation. It took nearly thirteen hours, but she successfully replaced Sasuke's missing arm with a new prosthetic one. He was just waking up when she began bandaging his arm.

"Looks like the anesthesia finally wore off. Good timing too," Tsunade said. "The morning just started."

"That is good timing. ...Can I ask what took you so long to finish?"

"What? Do you think I just popped this thing on your shoulder and went out for tea for the remaining time? This is a complicated operation. It's pretty much chakra neurosurgery when you get down to it."

Sasuke raised a brow. "Chakra neurosurgery?"

Tsunade finished wrapping the bandages and motioned Sasuke to sit up on the operation table. She encouraged him to work his arm a little. He rotated his shoulder and stretched his arm. It was creaky at first, but Sasuke quickly adapted to it.

Then he realized it was the prosthetic that was adapting to him. It was similar to a glove molding to the size of the wearer's hand. It surprised Sasuke a little. Even more so when Tsunade instructed him to start working his fingers. After few twiddles, they became as nimble as the fingers on Sasuke's right hand. He was shocked by the level of sensitivity the prosthesis was displaying.

"A few more days, and you won't even remember that its a prosthesis," Tsunade commented.

"This is... This feels too natural to be just a prosthetic."

"Like I said, it's chakra neurosurgery. The sensitivity you're noticing is the chakra threads in your new arm."

" _Chakra threads?_ "

Tsunade placed her finger right above Sasuke's thumb. "The median nerve." She moved to the spot above his pinky. "The ulnar nerve." Finally, she moved to his wrist. "The radial nerve. These are the three main nerves that run past the elbow and the wrist to the hand. I've weaved chakra threads into your prosthesis so that they mimic those nerves, assuring you'll have the same sensitivity as you would with a normal arm. " Also, I removed the nerve roots in your left shoulder and replaced those with chakra threads too. This connects your left arm to your chakra network. It actually works better than just fitting a prosthetic socket into your residual limb, because the threads can now perform double duty and connect to both your chakra network as well as your nervous system."

Sasuke hummed as he further inspected his arm. No wonder the operation took over half a day. Sasuke always wondered how Naruto was able to move his right arm so deftly. Now he knew the truth. He watched Tsunade grab a clipboard and start scribbling something down.

"Thanks," Sasuke said while getting off the table.

He went to fetch his shirt and his cloak. He had almost forgotten how much easier it was to dress yourself when you had two hands.

"Sasuke... Let me ask you something."

"You can bill me for the arm later," Sasuke said without looking back.

Tsunade threw her pen at his back. "Not that, you fool! I'm not going to charge my disciple's husband. I was just wondering... Why now? You could have gotten your arm replaced a long time ago. Why bother now?"

Sasuke pulled down his shirt. "During my journey, I met someone fiercely powerful... I fought him to the brink of my abilities, and he still managed to walk away alive. To be honest, if it wasn't for Hana, I would be dead right now."

"Hana? The boy you brought back with you to Konoha? It's hard to believe a little kid like that managed to save your hide."

"It was by a hair that he and I managed to survive. That man... Jingoro Masayoshi... he could seal my eyes. He has the ability to nullify dojutsu."

Tsunade's expression warped. "H-he what?! You mean your Sharingan and Rinnegan..."

"He was only able to seal my Rinnegan during our fight. After he did, it was completely useless."

Tsunade touched her clipboard to her chin while she thought.  _'A power that renders dojutsu useless...has somebody with an ability like that ever existed in the Land of Earth? No. He might not be a native to that country. He could just be a nomad.'_

"Have you told Naruto?" Tsunade asked. Sasuke nodded. "Good. I'll ask him more about this later."

A loud tumbling noise came from outside of the operation room. Tsunade left Sasuke alone to check what was going on. She found her first disciple Shizune crumpled on the hospital floor with a bevy of books, folders and binders sprawled out in front of her. Tsunade sighed.

"Shizune... Has working with Naruto made you as scatterbrained as he is?" she asked.

Shizune groaned and began cleaning up her mess. "S-sorry, Lady Tsunade. ...I've been in a bit of hectic mood lately. I was trying to get these reports to you as soon as possible.

"Ugh... More reports from the autopsy team? Really, what do they expect out of us? We know as little about this 'unknown-nin' as they do."

"Unknown-nin?" Sasuke repeated while exiting the operation room.

He had just finished buttoning his cloak's collar. He saw Shizune picking things off the floor and knelt down to help.

Shizune gave a grateful nod. "Thanks for the help, Sasuke."

"Don't worry about it. Tsunade said she wasn't going to bill me, so I might as well... Hmm?"

Sasuke picked up an open binder containing a diagram of the unknown-nin's chakra network. It was empty: no channels and no chakra points. The unknown-nin apparently had no chakra whatsoever.

 _'No chakra whatsoever...'_ Sasuke thought.  _'That sounds just like...'_

Sasuke recalled his fight with Jingoro. He remembered when he tried to steal his chakra using the Rinnegan's Preta Path, but was unable to.

Shizune raised her brows. "Sasuke? What's wrong?"

"This man... he had no chakra network?" Sasuke asked.

Shizune nodded.

"I see." Sasuke shut the folder and handed it off to Shizune. "Tsunade, when go to Naruto, take these reports with you. Thanks again for the prosthesis."

Tsunade made a confused face. She called out to Sasuke to explain what he was talking about, but he just walked off without another word.

* * *

Tsunade was right about Sasuke's good timing in waking up. Morning had only just started. As Sasuke strolled through the village's streets, he could see kids rushing to the academy. He wondered if Sarada was among them.

_'Probably not. Sarada wouldn't risk being late to school. Even I know that much.'_

That was, tragically, about as much as Sasuke knew about Sarada. He didn't know much about her likes and dislikes. That is, unless she carried on habits from when she was a toddler. In which case, she still despises vegetables, but loves the taste of pee park grass.

_'Does she still like dolls? She hasn't grown out of it, has she? She's only ten after all. Though... she **is** really mature for her age.'_

Sasuke hummed while spinning thoughts. Before he knew it, he was window shopping in the marketplace. He stood in front of a hobby shop, inspecting the toys and games shown in the window.

_'Maybe not a doll, but a board game... Shogi would be good, right? ...Or a maybe a videogame would be better.'_

"Master?" a familiar voice called.

Sasuke looked to his left. He spotted Hana and Sakura standing together, tall bags held in both of their arms.

"Sasuke? Why are you in the marketplace?" Sakura asked. "Did you finish your appointment with Lady Tsunade?"

"Uhm... yeah. It took longer than I thought, but..." Sasuke held up his bandaged arm so Sakura could see. "Do you think it was worth it?"

A warm smile bloomed on her face. She approached her husband and started feeling his new prosthetic limb.

"It's perfect! Even the muscles feel realistic! As expected of Lady Tsunade!"

"So... why are you letting Hana play hooky?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura scratched her face. "Well... you see, last night..."

* * *

"So that all happened while I was gone..." Sasuke said once Sakura finished explaining.

He, Sakura and Hana were walking through the marketplace together as Sakura recounted the previous night's events. She pushed her face close to her husband's.

"Don't even  **think**  about blaming yourself for not being there. Nothing would have changed."

"Something might have," Sasuke argued.

"Well, unless you can travel through time, we'll never find out. I've already treated Hana, and Ryoma's family came to pick her up. We've moved on already."

"Hmm..." Sasuke glanced down at Hana. "Is it alright for him to be out like this? His injuries are still healing, aren't they?"

"Well... they are, but..."

Hana looked up at his new guardians and gave them a warm smile. "Don't worry about me, Miss Sakura. I might not be in condition to go to the academy, but I can at least help you shop for groceries."

"Hana, I'm thankful for having someone to help with groceries, but-"

" _The words 'thank' and 'but' are mortal enemies that should never be in the same sentence together!_ " Hana quoted.

Sasuke and Sakura both blinked.

Hana smiled. "A special person I knew told me that once."

Sakura paused. Then she began giggling. Sasuke just smiled to himself.

A few onlookers who walked past them were warmed by the scene. It was charming. To them it looked like a father, mother and son were enjoying a happy trip through the market together. Little did the onlookers know, the family in question was missing one person.

* * *

It was a depressing day at the ninja academy. Even Shino was put off by Sarada's gloomy mood. She sat with her head down and her glasses on her desk. She didn't answer role call. She didn't participate in ninjutsu class and when it came to take a quiz, she was the only one who turned in a blank sheet. She could have used the fact that she forgot her pencil case at home as an excuse, but frankly, she didn't care enough to bother.

She didn't participate in any of the class activities, excluding taijutsu class. When it was time to spar, Sarada eagerly stepped into the circle. Her opponent – a girl half a foot taller than she was – had a confident look in her eye. That look dissipated when the fight began and Sarada high-kicked the girl's temple before she could even see her leg coming. She toppled over sideways, her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Shino caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Are you okay, Kirie?!" he asked while shaking her gently. She groaned. "Sarada! That know that kind of blow is... Sarada?"

Sarada left the circle and kept walking in spite of Shino demanding she stop. She ignored the looks she was getting from other students and jumped the fence.

"Geez... what's her problem?"

"You think all those good grades finally got to her head?"

"Probably thinks she too good for this place now."

Comments like that started to float around. Shikadai rubbed the back of his neck.

"Class isn't even over and these guys are already getting their rumors ready. Talk about troublesome... Right, Bolt?"

Bolt kept his hands in his jacket pockets. He hummed while watching Sarada's back.

* * *

Sarada decided to take the long way home. She had left class early, so she needed to kill another half hour. Plus, she was in the mood for a long walk.

 _'I shouldn't let my emotions get the better of me like this. My grades will fall. More importantly...'_ Sarada recalled the moment she knocked out Kirie.  _'I definitely went too far... Darn it! This is all because of **him!** '_

Suddenly, Sarada's inner monologue was disrupting by a annoying slurping noise behind her. She glanced back and saw Bolt walking behind her while eating some cup ramen. His slurping was obnoxiously loud. She glared then started picking up her pace. Bolt apparently did so too, because Sarada could still hear his slurping. She broke out in a slow jog then. She smirked when she couldn't hear the slurps anymore.

Bolt threw the empty ramen cup at the back of Sarada head. "Hey~ Stop walking so fast, already."

"How about you just stop following me!" Sarada exclaimed while tossing the empty cup back.

It hit Bolt's knee then fell to the street. Bolt shot Sarada a disapproving look.

"You really shouldn't throw trash at people," he said.

"You threw it first!"

"So if I jumped off a bridge..."

Sarada tried melting a hole through Bolt with her glare. When it failed, she sighed and kept walking. Bolt kicked the ramen cup into an alley and followed her. He walked beside her with his hands behind his head.

"So... you gonna apologize to Kirie later?" Bolt asked.

"None of your business."

"You gonna retake that quiz, then?"

"None of your business."

"What about making up that grade in ninjutsu? If you keep sleeping in class, I'll beat you. Well, I was going to beat eventually anyway, but even Hana might-"

Sarada gritted her teeth. "Can you not take a hint?! GO AWAY!"

Bolt stared wide eyed at Sarada for a moment. Then he smirked and let his hands down.

"Oh~ So that's who's been bunching up your panties..." he said smugly. "I heard Hana and you were living together, but blew it off as just rumor. Looks like it was true after all. So what's it like living with that momma's boy? Does he hog the sheets at night? Does he still wet the bed? Does he stay in the bathroom forever combing his girly hair?"

Sarada's scowl just made Bolt's grin all the wider.

"Hahaha! Must be great having a guy like that for a little brother!"

Sarada snatched Bolt's shirt along with the bolt that hung from his neck and reeled him in close.

"He is  **not** my brother..." she hissed.

Bolt's eyes trembled. It was the first time he had ever seen Sarada so pissed. She looked like she was ready to claw somebody's eyes out, and the troublesome blonde knew they would be his if he didn't shut up. Thankfully, she released him and kept walking. Bolt stayed where he was. He hummed while watching her back.

* * *

The sky was orange by the time Sarada made it to her house. She had burned much more than half hour on her little detour. She might still get an earful for showing up late, knowing her much of a worrywart her mother could be. Yet, when she grabbed the doorknob on her house, she didn't hear worried chatter. She heard laughter.

"So wait... Sasuke actually told you that he'd teach you a new technique each time you managed to cut him?" Sakura's amused voice asked.

"Mm-hmm. It was a tough challenge, but I eventually succeeded in cutting Master," Hana's voice said.

"What?! How did you pull that off? Did you use some secret technique developed by the Fujikaze?"

"Nope. Master grabbed the blade. Then I turned it."

"...Honey... I think your age is starting to show."

Sarada heard Sasuke cough. "He tricked me... That's all. It won't happen twice."

"You hear that, Hana? Sasuke's going to be keeping his eyes open for now on."

"Right. Next time, I'll try something extra sneaky then," Hana said. "Like waiting until Master is sleeping... or telling him that his shoes are untied."

Sakura laughed while Sasuke sighed. Their daughter kept standing at the door, her hand frozen on the knob. They were so happy – her father and her mother. Sarada was standing outside, but she could easily tell that the house felt 'full,' and that it didn't need her to help fill it. She had become a spare piece. A doll that you only played house with when one of the others went missing or was broken.

She let her eyes burrow into the door for ten minutes. Her hand had creases from holding the knob for so long. Eventually, she let go. She walked away from the house and started walking down the street again. She had no idea where she was going, but it really didn't matter. Nobody cared where a spare piece went anyway.


	9. Chapter 6 - Boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shojiro and Yusano Hanimura discuss what to do with Ryoma, while the ignored girl in question gets fed up with their attitude and storms out. While out on the town, she runs into a girl who shares her pain - Sarada Uchiha.
> 
> Sarada also learns what the 'bird' that everyone in the yakuza wants is.

Upon becoming the Hokage, Naruto learned that occasionally staring into space was a big part of the job. Having a private one-on-one with yourself was sometimes the best way to go over a complex issue. Naruto was basically having a summit meeting in his head that evening.

"You still thinking about what Yusano Hanimura was going on about?" Shikamaru asked while filing documents into one of the office cabinets.

Naruto spun in his chair, mimicking his own thoughts somewhat.

"For the record, I'm calling BS on every word that came out of that guy's mouth," Shikamaru continued.

"You think he was lying?"

"I hope he was lying. Otherwise, he's just insane. You don't really think what he told us about the 'bird' was true, do you?"

"What he told us might end up putting his head at the top of every powerful yakuza clan's hit list. I doubt he'd take that type of risk just to mess with the Hokage and his chief adviser's head."

"I think you're going out of your way to believe that guy, Naruto."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because... Yusano's a lot like you. He's got a son who hates him for, what he perceives as, ignoring his family." Shikamaru closed the cabinet. "…and he's got a daughter who he loves more than anything else in the world."

Naruto watched his chief adviser open a new cabinet, and finger through folders while slipping documents in. He started staring into space again.

 _'Yeah... That Yusano really does love his little girl, doesn't he?'_ he thought.

* * *

The first thing anyone who entered the Hanimura estate would notice was the constant chirping of birds. Everywhere you turned, you would find a birdbath, a nest nestled in the branches of a tree or the remnants of egg left behind by a recently hatched fledgling. Many feathered creatures called the Hanimura estate home, and they joyously flocked around Ryoma when she returned.

Ryoma raised a finger and hummingbird landed on it. She scratched under its chin.

"Did I worry you and the others? I hope none of you lost feathers over me," she said with a smile.

"The birds aren't the only ones, Ryoma. Everyone in the clan has been fretting over your absence" Shojiro said.

Ryoma glanced at her brother before returning her attention to the bird. She knew one person who probably hadn't batted an eyelash since she went missing.

"Did Father say anything when I disappeared?" she asked her sibling.

"He displayed his concern through other methods..."

"Just say 'no,' Brother. I'm already ten years of age. I don't need you to feed me your half-lies."

Shojiro gave a disheartened sigh as Fudai escorted the siblings to the main house. Upon entering, they found a traditionally dressed young woman waiting at the entrance.

"Welcome home, Lady Ryoma. Everyone in the clan is relieved by your safe return," the chief of staff Tomoe said.

Ryoma bowed back humbly. "I apologize for worrying you all. I shouldn't have gone out without a guardian. Forgive me, cousin Tomoe."

Tomoe nodded. She approached her third cousins to take their coats and jackets.

"Tomoe, has our father returned?" Shojiro asked while removing his sandals.

"Yes, young master. Lord Yusano has just recently returned from his meeting... with the Hokage."

Shojiro, Ryoma and Fudai all made the same irked expression. Tomoe lowered her gaze as though she was ashamed of what she had just told them. Yusano had broken the first of the three laws that everyone in the yakuza had to abide by:

**1\. Never go to the authorities.**

**2\. Never share private yakuza information with an outsider.**

**3\. Never do anything to harm the yakuza itself; only specific parties within it.**

By speaking to the Hokage – the second highest power in the Land of Fire – Yusano had already broken the first rule, and chances are he broke the latter two as well. If the other clans ever heard of this, taking Yusano's head would become their number one priority. Shojiro was already angry about how his father had ignored Ryoma's disappearance, and now he learned about this.

 _'Father... are you insane?!'_ he thought was storming deeper into the main house.

"Brother, wait for-"

Ryoma was about to start after Shojiro when Fudai's large hand caught her shoulder. He shook his head. Even Tomoe stepped in front of her.

"It's best you stay out of this, Lady Ryoma," she explained.

A scowl spilled over Ryoma's face. She had only just returned and they were already ignoring her again. She sighed and headed for her room.

_''Nothing ever changes around here...'_

* * *

Yusano sat calmly on his knees, drinking his tea while looking out at the rock garden before him. Though it was dark out, he could still see the rocks easily. The Hanimura weren't nocturnal, but they all had amazing eyesight. There was one thing Yusano couldn't see, however. The fifth rock – it was always hidden. There were always five rocks in a rock garden, but no matter which angle he observed the garden from, no matter how good your eyes where, you could only see four at a time.

"A beautiful metaphor..." Yusano said to himself.

He heard footsteps and looked to his right. His only son, Shojiro appeared, his eyes lit with fury.

"Is that how you look at your father, Shojiro?"

"When he does something foolish, yes," his son answered.

Yusano glanced at his son. Then he smirked and chuckled.

"It seems as though Ryoma had taught you a few things. I can only remember one other time you spoke to me so disrespectfully."

"Yes... at Mother's funeral. I remember. It was probably the only time I can I say I truly despised you."

Yusano took a sip of his hot tea. "Well? What have you come here for?"

Shojiro got on his knees and placed both hands on his thighs. "I heard you had a meeting with the Hokage earlier today."

"You heard correctly. Why does it bother you?"

"Because when the other clans hear of this, they'll come for you! Not for our clan – for  _you!_ "

Yusano continued gazing out at the rock garden. "Is that all you came here to say? I'm already aware of that."

"Then why would you-"

"Shojiro. When was the first time you ever looked out at this garden with me?"

Shojiro paused. His brows were almost pressing against each other. He glanced toward the rock garden.

"When I three... I think."

"And you're sixteen now. In thirteen years, have you ever seen the fifth rock before?"

Shojiro blinked, then pointed. "It's hidden behind that large rock sitting by itself, isn't it?"

"I didn't ask where it was, I asked had you ever seen it."

"...No, but does it matter?"

"It does. Thinking you know something is different from seeing it. For all we know, there is no fifth rock. The person who first designed this garden could just be playing some elaborate trick on us."

"You mean he might have lied?"

"Perhaps. We will never know unless we see that final rock."

Yusano sipped his tea again. Shojiro watched him. His anger from earlier had lessened somewhat, but he still found his father's actions to be irresponsible and a threat to the clan's well being.

"Say what you will, Father. Right now, I'm only concerned about the things in front of me."

"I can see that. What do plan to do then, Shojiro?"

"I'm going to request a summit meeting with all the prominent yakuza clans in the city. Before word leaks out about you breaking the three laws, I'll confront the clans about it myself. I was planning on doing that anyway, so I could find out which clan was going after Ryoma."

Yusano chuckled again. "So you've got it all figured out, it seems. What are going to do about Ryoma until then?"

"She shall stay inside of the estate, under close watch from our clan's chunnin. When the attacks have been stopped, she will be able to roam outside again."

"What about school? Are you just going to keep her from going to the academy?"

"Her safety takes priority. She can be home schooled by one of the clan's jounin, until then."

"So you plan to lock your little sister in a safe prison?"

"Better than leaving her in the open where anyone could reach her. Unlike you, Father, I'm keeping Ryoma's best interests at hear-"

A loud "bang" came from the wall behind Yusano and next to Shojiro. The latter jumped a bit when he heard it.

"W-w-what was that?!" Shojiro asked frantically.

"I would assume Ryoma. She must have been listening in on our conversation just now," Yusano answered while calmly swirling the leaf stem in his tea.

"She what?!"

"Instead of making strange faces, you should hurry and chase after her. She's likely going to run away again."

Shojiro made one more strange face before hastily leaving his father's side. Yusano sighed and sipped his tea once again. He returned his attention to the rock garden. He kept focusing on where he believed the fifth rock was. Suddenly, one of the birds around the estate flew into the garden. It pecked at the infertile ground a few times, fruitlessly looking for food. Then it flew over to one of the rocks. It dropped down, but it still stood higher then Yusano expected it to. It must have been standing on the hidden fifth rock.

 _'So the fifth rock was actually over there...'_ he thought while the bird flew off.  _'Shojiro... you may think that you have Ryoma's best interests at heart, but your overprotective nature is actually blinding you. The most important things are sometimes the ones that you can't see.'_ He sipped his tea.  _'Hmph. ...Not that I have any right to speak.'_

* * *

The park was dark, lonely and quiet. It fit Sarada's mood perfectly. She gently swung on one of the swings and watched her feet leave tracks in the dirt. It was approaching 10:30 pm. Sarada wondered if her parents finally noticed that she was gone.

_'Maybe they think I just went to bed early. I wouldn't put it pass them...'_

She stopped. Really, what was she doing? What was she trying to prove by staying out so late? What did she expect was going to happen? The young girl thought it all over and sighed deeply. She wanted to just go home, but for some reason, she couldn't. Something in her chest wouldn't allow it.

"Excuse me, but is that other swing open?" a familiar voice asked.

Sarada looked up. Though it was dark, the Uchiha could easily make out Ryoma's face. She wanted to ask what her was doing there, but instead she just shook her head to the yakuza girl's question. Ryoma sat in the swing next to Sarada and swung gently like the latter had before.

"Did you run away from home as well?" Ryoma asked.

"Technically, I never went home in the first place. Are you sure you should be out here alone like this? You might get attacked again."

"It's fine. I'm sure my brother sent some of our clansmen after me. They are likely watching over us as we speak."

Sarada surveyed the park looking for them. "I can't find them at all. They must be really good."

Ryoma hummed in agreement. "The Hanimura clan has trackers that rival the Inuzuka and their ninja hounds. They won't be found so easily."

"You sound proud. You must really admire your clan."

"Of course. Did you expect me to hate them?"

"Well... seeing how you were acting before..."

"That had nothing to do with my clan itself. Though, I do dislike how we involve ourselves with a crime syndicate like the yakuza, I love and respect the Hanimura clan earnestly. It is those two in particular who continue to irk me... My father and my brother. The first pretends I don't exist, and the second ignores my feelings entirely. Just recently, he proposed locking me inside our home like some caged bird! He claims to have best interests at heart, but he doesn't even-"

"...know what your interests are in the first place?" Sarada finished.

Ryoma looked at Sarada curiously. She couldn't believe that her thoughts had been guessed so accurately. Then she saw the look on Sarada's face. It resembled her own.

"Sarada... is your will being ignored as well? I would be surprised if that was case. You seem to have such a loving family. Lady Sakura is very sweet and kind, and Hana..." Sarada tightened the grip on the chains of her swing when she heard his name. "He is a very impressive boy. He even came to my rescue before. Yet despite that strength, he still has a such a gentle air about him. You're lucky to have such a brother."

 _'He's not my brother... **He's not my brother!** ' _Sarada kept repeating in her thoughts.

"...Thanks," she said to Ryoma.

She didn't want to trample over the knightly young girl's words, so she bottled up her true feelings. Keeping everything inside wasn't anything new for her.

"Ryoma, can I ask you something?"

"If you wish."

"Why were those guys from the yakuza after you yesterday?"

Ryoma stopped swinging, and Sarada saw her face get noticeably more grim.

"It's alright if you don't want to say anything."

"No. I think it would be better if I shared for once. I'll be breaking the yakuza's second law, but I doubt it'll matter."

Ryoma unzipped her jacket and dug around for something. After a while, she brought out a scroll. She completely disregarded the men she claimed to be watching her and Sarada, and unrolled it over her lap. She made the tiger hand sign and a cloud of white smoke poofed out of the scroll. When the smoke died down, a silver egg was sitting in the middle of the scroll.

"This is what everyone in the yakuza is after. The 'bird' they all are chasing," Ryoma said.

"So... the 'bird' is an actual bird?"

"It will be eventually. It is a rare species, possibly the rarest species of bird on the continent. It hails from the Land of Iron."

_'The Land of Iron? So it's just like Hana, then?'_

"Not many birds are native to that country do to it severely low climate, but this species can survive there easily. It's known as a tiger falcon. It's talons and beak are as hard as iron, and its feathers never molt. ...It's endangered."

"Was it hunted?"

"More like 'collected.' You see, all birds have a migratory sense that helps them travel in-between seasons. Tiger falcons do not. Mostly because they don't need it. Secondarily because they have a substitute sense. They can sense mineral deposits."

Sarada pushed up her glasses. "What? How can they do that?"

"They're diet can consist of insects, but the most delicious delicacy to a tiger falcon are things like iron and steel. They can even drink oil instead of water. Because of this strange appetite, they have developed an innate sense that helps them find deposits of these minerals."

"So they can find oil and iron whenever they want?"

Ryoma nodded. Sarada understood at once. She got why the yakuza would find the tiger falcon to be so valuable. No wonder the bird was endangered, and it was also no wonder why the yakuza would want to keep such a treasure under wraps. Owning a tiger falcon was essentially the same thing as owning a gold mine. Precious minerals would be at the owner's fingertips.

" ...there's still one thing that's bothering me. Why do  _you_ have the egg?" Sarada asked.

Ryoma made a face like she didn't know herself. "Well, apparently, I am-"

"Sarada!" a voice yelled from across the park.

Sarada looked. She saw Sasuke heading toward her. Ryoma hastily sealed the tiger falcon's egg back into the scroll and hid it back inside her jacket.

"Sarada, who is that man?" she asked.

" ...nobody. I have to go!"

Sarada jumped out the swing and started running the opposite way. Sasuke ran after her.

"Sarada, why are you running?!" he shouted.

Sarada didn't answer she just kept running. She would have cleared the park if Ryoma hadn't grabbed her arm.

"Let go!" she exclaimed while trying to yank herself free.

"Sarada, that man... he is your father, is he not? Why do you run from him so urgently?"

"None of your business! Now  **let go!** "

"It is none of my business – in that, you are correct. Still, coming from a family where passivity is common; where nobody acknowledges each others' feelings, I can't help but feel sorry for your father who is trying his hardest to convey how he feels."

"Convey how he feels? He doesn't feel anything!" Sarada exclaimed while still fighting Ryoma off. "And he's never listened to how I feel either!"

"Have you ever asked him too?"

" ...what?"

"Have you ever asked him  _'Father will you spend some time with me?'"_

Sarada paused. She relaxed the arm that Ryoma was holding. Eventually, Ryoma let go.

"I don't know the specifics of you and your father's relationship, but I do know that you two will never get anywhere if when every time someone takes a step forward, the other takes a step back."

Sarada was silent. Her eyes levitated up to her father who had stopped in front of her. He was trying to take the first step for once, so why was she the one stepping back? She carefully approached him.

"Dad... I'm sorry that I-"

Before Sarada could finish, Sasuke embraced her in his arms. He rubbed the back of her head while he held her.

"Thank god you're safe..." he whispered.

After recovering from the shock, Sarada squeezed her arms between his, and returned the hug.

 _'When was the last time we did this?'_ shewondered. She couldn't recall a memory that wasn't blurry.

Ryoma smiled at their embrace. Without saying a word, she left the park. Her guardians followed her while sticking to the shadows.

"At least somebody got to make up with their family tonight..." she muttered while walking home.

* * *

Hana sighed in disappointment after coming to a dead end for the third time. He didn't know Konoha that well, so searching for Sarada in it was a task currently beyond him.

"I should have just stuck with Master. I wonder if he's found her already?" Hana asked himself while leaving the alley. While his attention was elsewhere, he bumped into someone and heard groceries hit the street. "Ah! I'm sorry. Here, let me help you."

"Hey now. No need to sweat over something like this," the stranger said. "It's not that big a deal."

Hana was already picking the loose vegetables off the ground and stuffing them back inside the bag. He stood and handed the bag to the stranger with a smile.

"Here you go, Mis...ter..." Hana's eyes widened once he recognized the stranger's face.

The stranger, likewise, grinned when he recognized Hana's.

"The name you're looking for is Onbara. You haven't forgotten me already, have ya kiddo?"

Hana certainly hadn't forgotten Onbara, nor had he forgotten his skill. Hana looked back down at the bag he was holding. He realized that several miniature explosive tags were stuck to it.

Before he could throw the bag away, Onbara smirked and put up two fingers. "Boom."


	10. Chapter 7 - Dinner At the Imperial Majesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bolt and Himawari spar under the tutelage of their Aunt Hanabi, while Hana chases after the yakuza who almost killed him. Unfortunately, he ends up getting lost in the big city mid-chase.

"Begin!" the Hyuga instructor shouted.

Bolt and the young Hyuga facing him both lunged at each other with theirs palms raised. Their wrists collided mid-thrust and stopped their hands dead. They glared and immediately began exchanging blows. The sounds of their hands parrying each other resounded within the dojo.

Seeing that straightforward attacks wouldn't cut it, Bolt tried sweeping his opponent's legs. He avoided it, but the blonde kept spinning and followed up with a rising heel kick. The blow was blocked, but an opening had been created. Bolt finger jabbed his opponent's shoulder. The latter cringed and staggered backwards – a fatal mistake to make while facing the Gentle Fist.

Bolt smirked and took a low stance with one arm lowered and the other raised. He was going to finish this with the Eight opponent had been waiting for him to do that. He easily dodged the hot-headed blond's first strike and countered with a flurry of finger jabs to the torso. A final palm thrust to the chest sent Bolt reeling. Bolt clenched his chest when his back hit the floor. Blows targeted at any of the chakra points were not allowed during sparring.

 _'Getting hit still hurts like hell, though,'_ he thought.

"Desist! The winner is Roku," the instructor said.

Bolt rolled around, his arms hugging his torso. Hanabi, who was watching the match alongside Himawari, shook her head at the sorry sight known as her nephew.

"How many losses does this make today, Bolt? Four? Five?" She counted on her fingers. "I lost count a while ago."

Bolt shot a sour look at his aunt. "Well, what do you expect? I'm not the successor to the Hyuga clan or anything."

"Yet despite that, you were still allowed to be taught the Eight Trigrams. Be grateful."

"I only reason I was taught the Eight Trigrams is cause Grandpa has zero faith in you ever finding a husband."

Hanabi stomped the floor so hard the dojo almost shook. Bolt immediately clammed up while Roku and the instructor both shared the same nervous look. Himawari who was sitting politely beside her aunt sighed.

"Brother... you really need to learn to think before you speak," she said.

Hanabi took a deep breath to allay the ire Bolt once again sparked in her. Her nephew had been a thorn in her rear for as a long as she could remember. She could literally remember how long ago it was.

* * *

_It was a week after Bolt born. Hinata was extremely excited about introducing her newborn son to her family, and brought him to the estate._

_A tender smile stretched across Hiashi Hyuga's face as he held his grandson in his arms. "So this is Bolt... I see his name was inspired by Neji( **1** )."_

_Hinata smiled as Bolt tugged on her finger. "Naruto and I kept thinking of names right up until Bolt was born. He originally wanted to call him Menma or Shinachiku( **2** )."_

_Hanabi snorted. "Figures. Even with a baby on the way, that guy still has ramen on the brain."_

_Hinata's younger sister was fairly jaded towards Bolt's presence. She sat on the other end of the tea table, eating cookies and making obnoxious crunching noises while doing so._

_Hiashi's shoulders slacked. "Can't you show a little bit more affection, Hanabi? Your sister has brought your nephew to show to us."_

" _Meh. Can't we just take a family photo and get this over with?"_

_Hiashi sighed as he returned his grandson to Hinata. Hinata peered over at her listless sister. Then she walked around to the other side of the table and sat down beside her._

" _Hanabi, Bolt wants to meet to you," she said._

" _I don't associate with people who can't use two-syllable words."_

_Hinata laughed morosely. She knew how her sister was and knew there was only one way to get her to cooperate. With zero hesitation, she forced Bolt into Hanabi's arms._

" _What's the big deal?!" Hanabi blurted._

" _Hanabi, look," Hinata said._

_Hanabi looked down. Bolt was looking up at her. He tiny arms stretched up like they were trying to grab the air. To her frustration, Hanabi blushed. She wouldn't say it aloud, but Bolt was without a doubt the most adorable thing ever seen. She tickled his small palm with her finger and he grabbed it in response._

_She grumbled. "Okay... Maybe he is pretty cu-"_

_Before Hanabi could finish her sentence, a thin yet steady stream of urine discharged square into her face. The little bundle of joy in her arms giggled and squirmed after relieving himself._

" _I... I'm so sorry, Hanabi!" Hinata exclaimed while taking Bolt back. "I still haven't gotten good at fastening his diaper yet..."_

_Hanabi saw her father trembling. He was covering his mouth to keep from laughing. She looked at Bolt who was getting his diaper changed._

_'Why...does he looked so pleased with himself?' she wondered._

* * *

Hanabi stopped glaring at Bolt and shook the memory away. She called out to Roku.

"Roku, are good for another round?"

Roku tucked in the shirt of his sparring outfit and nodded.

"Good. Hima, you're up next."

Himawari was surprised. As was Bolt, who quickly scrambled to his feet.

"Hold up, auntie! Are you really gonna make Hima fight?"

"No, I just made her put on that sparring outfit because I thought it looked good on her. Of course she's going to fight, you knucklehead!"

"But I can't beat Roku and he's only a year older than me. Himawari is two years younger than I am. She won't stand a chance!"

"And? Sis and I used to spar all the time when we were young, and she's a whole five years older than I am. Himawari will be fine."

"But-"

Himawari stood. "It's alright, Brother. It's only sparring. I'll be alright.

Bolt held a concerned gaze on Himawari while he and she walked past each other. "Hima, don't be afraid to give up if it starts to hurt, okay?" he told her. She nodded and kept walking until she was standing parallel to Roku.

"Take your stances!" the instructor commanded.

Himawari and Roku did so. Bolt watched with a nervous look on his face. He had never seen Himawari spar before, but he knew she was a hard worker. Unfortunately, hard work might not be enough to jump across the three year gap between her and Roku. Hanabi shared similar views. She didn't expect her niece to stand on equal footing with Roku. The only reason she wanted them to fight was to give Himawari some experience against a stronger opponent. Whatever bruises she was about to receive was going to help her growth in the long run.

The fight began. As soon as the instructor shouted "Begin!" Himawari stepped into Roku's range. Roku was startled by her assertiveness and almost backed off, but he knew better. He palm thrust at her chest instead, but Himawari dodged somehow. Roku copied Bolt's style, and tried to sweep her feet. Like he hoped, Himawari backed away.

"Hima, don't!" Bolt shouted.

The one thing you never want when going against the Gentle Fist is to lose ground. Most people thought the fighting style was only effective at close range, but in truth, there was area between close and mid-range that the Hyuga clan exploited. Roku saw this opportunity and dove for it.

Hanabi sighed.  _'Well that was shorter than I'd thought it-'_

Once Himawari's feet touched the ground, she immediately somersaulted forward and brought her heel down over his left shoulder. Roku cringed and buckled. While he was stunned, Himawari regained her footing in one movement then took a stance that made Roku's eyes widen.

She took a step and struck him two times. " **Two palms!** " Then came the second step. " **Four palms!** " She followed with one more step. " **Eight Trigrams: Eight Palms!** "

Roku barreled across the dojo's floor. The instructor was shocked.

"D-desist! The winner is... Himawari," he said still in disbelief.

Himawari put her hands over her chest and took a deep breathe. "Whew... I managed to do it somehow."

Bolt and Hanabi couldn't believe what they had just saw. Not only did Himawari defeat a more older opponent decisively, she knew how to perform the Eight Trigrams. The Eight Trigrams was a Kekkei Genkai t only passed down to a select few members of the Hyuga clan's main branch. The only users should have been Hanabi, Hinata, Hiashi and Bolt – the latter being taught the technique because Hanabi had no children of her own. Nobody else should have been able to replicate the move.

"Hima... who taught you to perform the Eight Trigrams? Was it Bolt?" Hanabi asked while shooting her nephew a look. He was in awe to notice

Himawari helped Roku up. "Brother taught me... Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Whenever Brother practices, I'm usually around to watch him. He always trying to get down the Eight Trigrams, but I've only ever seen him get up to first four steps. After a while, I started copying Brother's moves to see how far I could get."

Hanabi blinked. "Are you telling me you learned how to use the Eight Trigrams just by watching Bolt?" Himawari nodded. "How long have you been practicing?"

"Around four months, I think."

Bolt processed what his sister had just said. It took him over a year to get up to sixteen palms, and she's using eight only after four months?

_'What type of training have you been doing, Hima...?'_

Hanabi glanced down at Bolt. He was no longer in the mood to spar; not that he had been in the first place. She folded her arms and sighed.

"Okay, let's just call it a night everyone."

* * *

It took a solid five seconds for Hana to reopen his eyes. He looked at the explosive tagged bag with a confused look on his face. Then he heard Onbara's cackles.

"Hahaha! Oh my god! The look on your face!" he yelled while slapping his knees. "You really thought I was gonna do it!"

For some reason, Hana suddenly felt embarrassed. There was no reason for him to be. He had every reason to believe the bag he was holding was going to explode. For all he knew it still might.

"Hah~" Onbara wiped a tear from his eye. "Thanks for the laugh," he said while taking the bag back.

He made a hand sign and the tags dropped from the bag's exterior. Then he pulled a bottle of water out of the bag and splashed the tags on the street with it.

"This trick doesn't work on normal-sized tags, but its handy against the bite-sized ones." Onbara cast the empty bottle away when he was finished. "See ya around, kiddo."

"Wait!" Hana yelled after him.

Onbara looked back with his brow cocked. "What?"

"Weren't you going to blow me up?"

"And take my fresh groceries with you? You're not worth the second trip to the market, kiddo."

"But you attack kids!"

Onbara's face cringed. "Don't say stuff like that out loud! You wanna get you locked up or something? Just go home and count sheep, kiddo. I ain't got time for you or the Hanimura girl right now."

And just like that, Onbara showed Hana his back and kept walking. Hana didn't know what to think. He just crossed paths with the man who almost killed him and Ryoma the night before, and now that person was moseying through the village like it wasn't a big deal.

_'No way. That guy is dangerous. I saw so for myself. I can't just let him get away!'_

With that, Hana decided to tail Onbara through the village. He scaled the nearest building and watched Onbara like a hawk. He darted from rooftop to alleyway as he watched the criminal stroll though the Hidden Leaf's streets. Whistling an extremely bizarre tune.

 _'Is he still whistling the same song? He keeps changing tune.'_ Hana thought.

He shook his head and watched Onbara board a train. Not wanting to lose the yakuza's trail, Hana hurried inside himself and buried his head behind whomever he was sitting next to. After a few minutes, the train stopped and both Onbara and Hana got off along with a few others. As soon as he left the train station, Hana quickly realized how much harder it was to trail Onbara than it was before. There were a lot more people now, and they all walked so close together. By the time he manged to find his way out of a crowd, Onbara was out of his sight.

_'Ah! I lost him... Wait. Aren't I lost too?!'_

After a bit wandering, Hana realized that he had followed Onbara into the city sitting on top of the Hokage Monument. It was very different from the village. Everybody seemed to walk faster and was less friendly. Nobody stopped when he tried to ask for directions, and the buildings were too tall for him to climb and try to find his own way. Despite being surrounded by more people than he ever had in his entire life, Hana never felt more lonely.

_'Ah~ I really am lost! What if I never find my back? What if I stay lost in the city forever? I'll have to become a hobo and live off of expired foods for the rest of my life! I'll have to live in a cardboard box! I'll have to become a street performer and use my Windmill Style to earn enough money to buy socks during the Winter! I don't want to live like that!'_

Hana thoughts were still scrambling when he bumped into somebody in the street. "I'm sorry..." he said meekly.

The person he bumped into knelt down to look at him. She had a worried look on her face.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" she asked with a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm lost..."

"What?! Do you know where your parents are?"

"No... I don't even know how to get home."

The girl's curled up her lip. "What's your name?"

"Hana Fujikaze..."

"Okay, Hana. How about you come with me for a bit?"

* * *

The district the girl brought Hana too had its own distinct flavor when compared to the rest of the city. Guardian lion statues stood at the district's entrance. Inside, paper lanterns hung from cords and lit the the district instead of street lights. Eventually, the girl led Hana to a shabby looking restaurant. ' **Imperial Palace** ,' its sign read ironically. A bell rang when the girl opened the entrance.

"Go ahead and grab a seat inside," she said while holding it open for Hana.

Hana entered. To the restaurant's credit, it looked much better inside than it did outside. Too bad there nobody but Hana around to appreciate it. There only one person inside the restaurant when he entered – an ornery-looking old man scrubbing down tables.

His messy brow scrunched up when he saw Hana. "Beniko, who's the boy?"

"I found him wandering the streets, Grandpa. You don't mind if let I stay for a while, do you?"

Beniko's grandfather grunted and walked to the back of the restaurant with his rag over his shoulder. Hana assumed that must have meant 'sure, go ahead,' because Beniko pulled out a chair for him.

"Are you feeling hungry? Grandpa won't let me use the kitchen this late, but I can bring you some leftovers," Beniko offered.

" _Never turn down a meal unless you're 114% sure that its been poisoned_ ," Hana quoted. "A certain someone taught me that."

Beniko cocked her head. "...why 114%?"

"I kept asking, but she never told me."

Beniko giggled then disappeared into the back of the restaurant. She came back with a bowl had steam fuming out of it. She sat the bowl as well as a pair of chopsticks down in front of Hana, and watched the drool leak from his mouth. Miso soup was been placed before him. Just the aroma alone was making his tongue throw a riot. The submerged noodles had spinach, carrots and onions floating around them. The smell of onion and ginger teased Hana's nose, and the signatures ingredients of the dish – tofu and chopped mushrooms – floated at the top of the soup.

" _This_  is leftovers...?" Hana asked.

Beniko nodded. "Sorry I couldn't make you something fresh."

"Are you kidding? This is amazing Miss Beniko!"

Hana parted his chopsticks and began slurping noodles as greedily as he could.

" _Ish_ s _ho gooood..._ " he sung while eating.

Beniko giggled again. "I gotta say, it's good to have some new company around here. Typically its just the same faces, and they usually don't stay long."

Hana slurped. "Is that why the restaurant is empty now?"

"Yep. The Imperial Majesty has seen better days. It's not even closing time yet, and Grandpa has already shut up shop."

"Doesn't anybody come in at this time?"

"Well, there is one guy... but he's been away lately. I haven't seen him in almost a month..."

Hana saw the melancholic look on Beniko's look while he ate.

"Miss Beniko, is this person special to you?"

Beniko cheeks flushed. "Wha?! No, I just... uh... He's a loyal customer and I-"

The bell at the restaurant's door rung. She and Hana looked back. A man with slightly tanned skin, slicked back hair and a gentleman's vest entered the Imperial Majesty.

"Benny~ How's it been? I know you and Pops have been lonely without yours truly you keep ya company."

The man stopped dead once he and Hana met eyes. Noodles dangled from the latter's mouth as he gasped.

"Y-you're..."

"Onbara?!" Beniko finished before Hana. Her cheeks were still flushing. "W-why are you here?"

Onbara was put off back Hana's unexpected presence. Though after a while, he just sighed and slacked his shoulders.

"I  _was_ coming to drop by and see how you and Pops were doing... but I never me and the kid would meet up here," Onbara said while approaching the table.

"You know Hana?" Beniko asked.

 _'So that's his name?'_ Onbara thought. "Not really, but me and the kiddo have a common acquaintance."

Hana knew what Onbara was trying to do. He quickly tried to jump out of his seat, but Onbara, once again, outmaneuvered him, and grabbed his shoulder before he could. The movement was so smooth that Beniko didn't find it suspicious. To her, it just looked like Onbara was harmlessly patting Hana's shoulder, when in actuality he was taking him hostage.

"So, what brings you to this part of town...  _Hana?_ "

* * *

**1\. Neji's name means whirl or screw.**

**2. _Menma and Shinachiku are both ramen condiments made from dried bamboo shoots._**


	11. Chapter 8 - A Face That Everyone Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onbara tells Hana about his relationship with Beniko and her grandfather, while Bolt wonders what being Hokage means.

Onbara gripped Hana's shoulder firmly. Hana gulped. He didn't dare look at his shoulder. One wrong move he wouldn't be looking at it again.

"Funny seeing ya here...  _Hana._  Don't ya know how dark it is, right now?" Onbara asked while leaning on the back on Hana's chair. "Your folks are probably worrying themselves ill."

"I... I would have gone home if I could, but I got lost," Hana said.

"Oh? And just how did you get lost in the first place, eh? ...were you following somebody?"

Hana's heart sunk so low, stomach acid threatened to melt it. Beniko sighed.

"Still nosy as ever, I see," she remarked.

"What? Me? Nosy?" Onbara put his thumb to his heart. "That gets me right here, Benny. And to think I came all this way just to give you and Old Man Tojiro a present."

Beniko raised a brow. "Present?"

Before she could inquire further, her grandfather came from the back of the restaurant.

"Beniko, it's getting loud up here. Did you bring another-" Beniko's grandfather spotted Onbara, and the lines around his face got more severe. "…why is he here? Beniko, did you let him in?"

"He let himself in, Grandfather. And will you stop glaring?"

"I doubt he will," Onbara said. "If Old Man Tojiro stopped glarin' at me, I might actually start feeling welcome."

To Hana's relief, Onbara released his shoulder to approach Tojiro. To his surprise, no explosive tag had been left in the hand's place. He even patted the area around his shoulder down to make sure, much to Beniko's confusion. While standing in front of Tojiro, Onbara reached into his vest. He pulled out a stack of ryo bills and held them out for Tojiro to take.

Tojiro didn't even glance at the bills. "What are doing?"

"Showing some goodwill. Just think of it as a really good tip-"

Tojiro smacked away Onbara's hand. When he did, the ryo fluttered to the floor like feathers.

"I would sooner beg for change in the streets than take one ryo of your damn blood money. Now, get out."

Tojiro marched into the back of Imperial Majesty without giving Onbara so much as a second glance. The yakuza stood there with his hand still extended, as though he expecting Tojiro to turn around and shake it . After a while, Onbara pursed his lips and hummed.

"Grandfather! You can't just treat customers like that!" Beniko shouted into the back of the restaurant.

"Forget it, Benny. What just happened was my fault," Onbara said while picking up his money. "I should've known Old Man Tojiro wouldn't take a handout. Especially not from some two-bit thug off the streets."

Beniko frowned. "But still... Grandfather is always so cold toward you, even though you're always trying to help."

"Well, he's from a era where men never accepted favors from criminals, no matter how bad the circumstances were. I sorta respect for that. I still think he's a stubborn, old fogey, but he kinda can't help it at his age."

Onbara thumbed through the cash as he walked back to Hana's table. He reclined in a chair next to Hana, and propped up his feet.

"Can you bring something to eat, Benny? All I've been eatin for the past few days is cabbage stew."

Beniko's expression went from concerned to jaded immediately. "All we have is leftovers."

"Leftovers? What's the kiddo eatin then?"

"Uh... Miss Beniko warmed this up for me," a still nervous Hana explained.

"Seriously? Beniko, warm me up something scrumptious too! Preferably with lots of meat."

Beniko rolled her eyes as she headed to the back of the restaurant. Then she glanced back.

"Keep your feet of the table," she said sharply.

Onbara listened until Beniko disappeared. His feet went right back up when she left.

Hana stared down into his miso soup. He could see his anxious reflection in it. His hip started aching again. Hana guessed that it might have been all the walking he did. Though, it might have been because his former assailant was lounging right beside him, whistling the same bizarre tune he had when Hana was following him.

"Hey, kiddo. You never told me how it is that you got here," Onbara said without looking in Hana's direction.

Sweat was dripping from Hana's brow. "…miss Beniko found me like she said she did."

"Oh, I'm sure Benny was telling the truth. That girl doesn't even know that the word 'lie' exists," Onbara exaggerated. "What I mean is, who did you follow into the city. I don't know a lot about you, but when you fought Roba and me on top of that roof, you were barefoot. That means that you left your sandals at home while you were rushing to the Hanimura kid's rescue. So wherever your house is, it must have been close by."

Hana cringed. Onbara had figured all that out just from one obscure detail that even Hana had forgotten about. He was smart. Much too smart for Hana and his easy to see though lies to fool.

Hana lowered his head. "I was following you. I was hoping to find out where you lived or where your hideout was."

"So what happened?"

Hana blushed. "...I got lost."

Onbara snickered while looking away. Hana could tell by how the yakuza was trembling that he wanted to burst out laughing, but he held it in for some reason. Maybe he didn't want to rude and laugh in Hana's face twice in one night.

"Man, kiddo! You're killing me here-" Onbara said while trying to pat Hana's back.

Hana almost fell out of his chair while trying to get away from Onbara's hand. The latter saw the former's fearful reaction and blinked. Then he smirked.

"Don't sweat like that, kiddo. It'll get into the miso soup. And don't worry – I'm not carrying right now." Onbara rolled up his sleeves and unbuttoned his vest. "See? All clear."

Hana exhaled in relief. Then he started to wonder. "Why wouldn't you bring explosives with you? Aren't they your main weapon?"

Onbara snorted. "So now you  _want_ me to bring explosives? Make up your mind, kid."

Hana watched Onbara button his vest and lengthen his sleeves. "I'm sorry. I was just asking," he apologized.

"And now you're speaking polite to me too? You change your tune way too fast, kiddo. Anyway, I would never bring stuff like my tags into the Imperial Majesty. This place has enough problems to sweat about without me stacking a few hundred more."

"I guess you've known Miss Beniko and her grandfather long, then."

"Nope. Only met em about three years ago. The place was still shabby then too. I haven't been in the village long, just so you know. I'm only been a resident for about five years. Before that, I was just some punk wandering the countryside, jumping from village to village. And before  _that_ , I was a smaller punk growing up in some nowhere village you'd need a map and highlighter to find."

Hana blinked. Why was Onbara telling him any of this.?He only asked why Onbara didn't bring explosives. In truth, Onbara wasn't sure himself. He was just in a talkative mood.

He crossed his legs on the table. "Like I said – I met Benny and Old Man Tojiro three years ago. I was real piece of work back then. The kinda scum you would expect to find in the yakuza. Unfortunately, guys like that are typically the first to die-"

* * *

" _Argh...!" Onbara supported himself on the statue while holding his hip._

_It was bleeding. Not enough that he would drop dead immediately, but enough to endanger his life if he didn't get to the hospital quick enough. Those bastards from the Oza clan were stronger than he thought. Sneakier too. Had he not had ignited his tags in time, he would have been dead on the street instead of them._

" _Where'd he go?!" one of Oza yakuza exclaimed._

" _He's wounded. He couldn't have gotten far. Keep looking until you find him!" another commanded._

_Onbara glared at the air in front of him and started walking as fast as his body would allow. He was going to die tonight. He knew he was. He had always been impetuous – picking fights with low odds, but that was why his boss favored him so much, and why in the yakuza he had earned the nickname Kamikaze Onbara; but it looked like this was it for him._

_He eventually lost strength in his legs and collapsed at at the feet of another statue. He glanced up. This statue was much different from the earlier one modeled after Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin. This was a guardian lion statue. Sitting parallel to this statue was an identical one, and in-between them was a short flight of stairs._

" _The hell? Where did these stairs come from?" Onbara asked himself between deep breaths._

_He had never been to this part of the city before. The only reason he was here now was because he was being cornered. What terrible luck, dying in an unfamiliar part of town._

_He sighed. "Pathetic... Even Ma got to die in her home..."_

" _Huh? Who said that?" a feminine voice asked._

_Onbara peeked behind the statue. A brown-haired girl wearing a cheongsam dress was standing at the top of the stairs. She held in her hands a container that kept food warm. She must have been making deliveries. She cautiously looked down the steps and saw Onbara peek his head from behind the statue. She noticed how pale he looked._

" _Are you OK?" she asked._

" _Y-you mean me...? Yea, I'm good." Onbara gave her a shooing gesture. "Just leave me alone. I'm trying to rest."_

_Onbara had lost enough blood to start losing a bit of his common sense, and the hand he shooed the girl away with was the one that was covering his wound. The girl saw the blood on his hand and every alarm shot off in her head. She sat the container down and rushed to Onbara's side._

" _H-hey! What do think-"_

" _Be quiet!" the girl shouted while pulling up his shirt to see his injury better._

_It wasn't severe, but it would be in a few hours with no treatment. She put Onbara's arm over her shoulder and attempted to haul him up._

" _Oy! Are you outta your mind, helping some bloody stranger off the street?!"_

" _If I wasn't out of my mind, I wouldn't be helping you in the first place. Now, be quiet. You're going to make your injury worse."_

" _Listen... some seriously dangerous people are lookin for me. They'll kill you too if they see you helping me."_

" _Then shut up already and stop walking with me!" The girl forced Onbara to take a step forward up the stairs. "I don't want to die... but I'm not going to let you die either. Do you really want to die in the streets? Is that what your mother would have wanted?"_

_Onbara cringed when the girl mentioned his mother. Eventually, he gave up and walked along with the girl. Once they made up the steps, the girl stopped all of the sudden._

" _What are doing?"_

" _Getting my container."_

" _Are you crazy? Those guys will be on us any minute now!"_

_The girl looked at Onbara seriously. "No matter what the circumstances, I will never leave behind a fresh meal."_

_It was the first time Onbara ever showed such a strange face._

* * *

Onbara laughed to himself while thinking about his first meeting with Beniko. She hauled him to the Imperial Majesty and tended to his wounds in the back. Tojiro didn't like him even back then, but he still let Onbara hide in the restaurant until the coast was clear.

"Yeah... I owe Benny and her gramps a lot. I'm actually still trying to repay the debt, but Old Man Tojiro never takes anything I give him. Kinda hurts hurt, to be honest."

Hana gazed at Onbara. "So... you were already using miniature explosive tags at that time?"

Onbara gave Hana a beady expression. "Is that seriously the only thing you took from that story?"

Hana laughed lightly. "Well it was my original question so..."

Onbara shrugged. "I've been fighting with explosive tags for a while, kiddo. A lot of people fight using the weapon they're most comfortable with: puppets, kunai, shurikens, swords. Me? I fight using the weapon that I know can do the most damage." Onbara smiled sadly. "Ain't a thing in the world that can destroy lives like a good explosion."

Hana didn't know why, but Onbara's face suddenly got darker. The mood between the two would have been solemn had Beniko not come out with a second bowl of miso soup in her hand. Onbara brightened up immediately.

"Benny~ I knew I could count on my favorite girl~" he paraded.

Beniko blushed and sighed while sitting the bowl down in front of him. When Onbara and Hana both finished their meals, they both got up from the table at the same time. Accidentally, of course, but Beniko didn't know that.

"Oh, are going to walk Hana home, Onbara?" she asked.

Onbara looked at her. Then he looked at Hana. He shrugged. "If the kiddo is going my way, I guess I won't be able to help it."

Hana scratched the back of his head. He supposed that walking with Onbara wouldn't be too bad. He had no explosive tags on him. Push came to shove, he could just run away. There were enough people in the streets for him to lose Onbara in a crowd.

"Onbara, wait. Before you go... I have something for you." Beniko dug into her cheongsam and pulled out a necklace.

Onbara raised one brow and lowered the other. "Benny... are you proposing?"

Beniko blushed worst than she ever had before. "Of course I'm not you dummy! Just... Here! Take it!" Beniko practically forced the necklace into Onbara's grasp.

"Oh... thanks, I guess. …what's this for again?"

"For helping. I know that Grandfather doesn't take your handouts most of the time, but you still try help the Imperial Majesty. In fact, you help out everyone in the district. I know that it's been you who's been scaring away the gangs that used to hang around, and that you donate to the other businesses that aren't doing well. I don't know how you're doing all this... but thank you."

Beniko's face looked like a tomato. She finished talking and walked briskly to the back of the restaurant. Onbara chuckled at her. He looked at the necklace and hid it in his pocket before leaving.

"Aren't you going to wear it?" Hana asked while he and Onbara left the district.

"Nah. I'd feel guilty if I did."

"Guilty? Why? Was what Miss Beniko said about you helping the district untrue?"

"No, she was right. Not sure how she figured it out, though. Somebody must have ran their mouth. Probably that dumbass Roba. But yeah, the reason why I said I'd feel guilty is because I've been lying to Benny for three years. She doesn't know I'm in the yakuza."

Hana made a surprised face. "But what about when she saved you from the Oza clan?"

"She never learned the specifics. She just thinks it was some low-brow gang fight. She has no idea that I'm affiliated with one of the seven most notorious clans in the Hidden Leaf. And I'm in no hurry to tell her."

"But why?"

"Why? Think for a second, kiddo. You really think I can get a girl like Benny involved in this sort of world? I already owe my life, I can't cause Benny to lose her's."

Hana put his head down. He understood, but still, he hated that Beniko cared for Onbara so much, and was still in the dark about this part of him.

"OK~ This is where we part ways," Onbara said while stopping in front of the train station. "You're heading back down to the village, right?"

Hana suddenly looked up. "Oh... Yeah. Thank you, Mister Onbara."

Onbara widened his eyes. " _Mister_ Onbara?"

"You don't want me to say your name formerly?"

"No, I'm just... not used to hearing that. The only time people call me mister is when they're trying to sell me something. …anyway. See ya around, kiddo." Onbara began walking away. Then he stopped and shot Hana a glare. "Don't follow me this time."

"I-I won't!"

Onbara's glare quickly turned into a sadistic laugh as he sauntered off. Hana watched him disappear into the crowd. Then he noticed the train was about to take off and rushed aboard.

When he made it back the village and back to the Uchiha household, he met Sakura at the door who quickly hugged him and thanked God for his safety. Than she proceeded to lecture him on how stupid he was for twenty minutes straight while he still stood at the door. Sarada and Sasuke quietly watched her rant, while Hana made a flustered faces.

* * *

Bolt sat on balcony outside his house. It gave him a wide-spread view of the village and a perfect view of the Hokage Monument. He remembered when the city above the monument was still only partially constructed. It looked like thin trees were standing atop the monument. Now the city was a metropolis, and its light glowed brightly every night. The monument almost seemed insignificant in comparison.

"Is that how it's supposed to be...?" Bolt asked.

"Bolt, its time for bed," Hinata said while walking out onto the balcony.

"I'll go in a second, Mom."

Hinata watched her son's unmoving back. He was usually the first person to collapse into his pillow. She walked up to him, and they observed the rock faces together.

"Bolt, did you know that your Dad was really nervous when it was time for his face to be put on mountain?"

Bolt looked at his mother with a surprised look. "Seriously?"

"Mm-hmm. When he was young, he couldn't stop talking about the day he would get his face put up there. When it finally came time for it to happen though, he was more nervous than I ever saw him. He went and asked Ino for special face cream. He never stopped checking mirrors. I think he got his hair cut at least thirty-two times, and each time nobody but your Dad could tell the difference. When it was time for the sculptor to measure his face, he kept acting for retakes like he was film director. It became the longest time between any Hokage being inaugurated and having their head sculptured."

Bolt leaned forward and laughed. He bet that that little fact wasn't going to be added to any history books. Then Bolt stopped snickering and glanced up. The rock face Naruto was so jittery about is obscure in comparison to the city looming overhead.

"I guess Dad didn't have to worry. People probably don't look twice at his face now," Bolt said.

"They don't have too. Everybody knew your father's face before he became the Hokage. Somebody who everybody in the village acknowledges – that's who gets their face put on the Hokage Monument."

Bolt looked at his mother. Then looked back at the Hokage Monument once again.

 _'Somebody who everybody in the village acknowledges – that's who gets their face put on the Hokage Monument.'_ Bolt repeated in his thoughts.

Everybody knew Naruto's face, but did they know Bolt's? They probably knew the Hokage had a son, and that that son degraded the Hokage's face whenever he got the chance, but did they really know what Bolt looked like? Had they acknowledged him?

"Mom... how do you get acknowledged?" he asked.

Hinata smiled. "Being acknowledged by everyone is something you can 'get,' Bolt. It's only something that can be given." Hinata leaned in and kissed Bolt's cheek. "Go to bed soon, okay?"

Hinata went back inside, and left Bolt alone on the balcony. Bolt stared at the monument one last time.

"Something that's given, huh?"


	12. Chapter 9 - A Name Like Himawari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After class, Sarada follows Bolt and catches him practicing a very interesting technique.

Hana came downstairs with an exuberant energy about himself. It had been a week since his first run in with Onbara and Roba, and he was feeling good as new.

"I feel great today," he said while stretching his arms.

Sarada, who walked downstairs after him, put on his glasses, then prodded Hana's hip with their case. His entire body trembled and he crumpled to the ground hugging his side.

"You're not 'great,' you numbskull. Your body has just healed enough for you to go to school," Sarada said.

Hana whimpered. "...Sarada... you're so mean..."

"Just hurry up. You're going to make us late."

Hana did as his foster sibling said, and followed after her like a puppy who's tail had been stepped on.

"Sarada, make sure Hana doesn't overdue today," Sakura called from upstairs.

Sarada responded with a "Yes, ma'am," while putting on her sandals. Before she and Hana left, she heard a second voice from behind them.

"Sarada," Sasuke called from the stairs. His daughter looked back at him a little stiffened. "Be safe, okay?"

Sarada blinked then nodded slowly. She walked out as quickly as possible so neither Sasuke or Hana would see the flustered smile on her face.

* * *

Hana's return sparked some chatter from the other students, especially the girls. It wasn't surprising. The day that Hana transferred in, he had to take a week worth of sick days immediately after. Shino had told the other students not to prod him about it, but that didn't stop them from asking Sarada.

"Hey, Sarada. Do you know why Hana-"

"Nope."

She sat in her seat, and began preparing for class. Hana also headed for his seat.

"Looks who's back from the dead," Chocho said as Hana sat down beside her.

"It wasn't that serious. I just caught the flu," he fibbed.

"Must have been one serious flu to take a guy like you down," Shikadai said with his head on his desk. "You strike me as the type of guy who would be immune to pretty much everything."

"What do mean?"

"He's talking about that saying that says idiots can't catch colds," Inojin clarified.

Hana scratched his cheek and smiled nervously.  _'I'm an idiot...? Did I leave a bad impression a week ago?'_

"Well, if idiots can't catch colds, Bolt's must immune system must be  _insane_ ," Chocho added.

The other three all looked at Bolt, expecting a obnoxious comeback. He just kept staring outside the window.

"Oi, Bolt. Didn't you hear what Chocho just said?" Shikadai asked him.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Thanks, Chocho," he said without looking back.

His disheveled friends all looked at him with cocked heads. This was the number one disruptive student in class, probably in the whole academy; and right now, he was acting as meek as mouse.

"What's wrong with Bolt?" Inojin asked.

"Don't know. Maybe Hana got him sick before he left," Shikadai hypothesized.

Hana made a worried face, wondering whether or not that true; seemingly having forgotten that he was never sick in the first place. Before he could ask Bolt, Shino began giving his lecture, and most of the class gave him their attention. A few exceptions being Shikadai who slept through the lecture like always, Bolt who was too preoccupied with his own thoughts and Sarada who was observing Bolt and his strange new behavior. She too had never seen him act like this.

* * *

Class concluded, and students began leaving the academy in en masse – some joining up with other friends to go hang out, others heading home early by themselves. Hana was both the former and the latter. He and Sarada were walking home together. Or at least, they were supposed to.

"Hana, go home without me," Sarada said while pushing up her glasses.

Hana raised a brow. "Do you need to go someplace else?"

"Don't worry about it. Just go. Tell Mom that I went out to play with some friends."

With that, Sarada broke away from Hana, and went down a separate road. Hana watched her leave. He started for the Uchiha household on his own, still wondering where Sarada was going. Then he remembered something "somebody" once told him:

_Minding your own business is for CEOs and people with no friends. A good friend is always nosy!_

Hana made a face at the sky. He wondered if Tsubame was having fun messing with him like this. He sighed and followed after Sarada. Without her noticing, of course.

* * *

Sarada knew Bolt was acting strange. Whenever something was bothering him, he would brood his way through the village, typically before enacting some hair-brained prank, bound to end horribly. It was like a tradition at this point. Today was different though.

While hiding behind street poles and corners, Sarada realized Bolt was not going his typical route. He was heading to the training grounds. Bolt  **never**  went to the training grounds. He prized himself as a genius that didn't need extra training. This, of course, led him to being the worst student in the academy (second worst, since Hana entered.)

 _'Have all those terrible grades finally shocked some sense into him?'_ Sarada wondered.

She followed him all the way into the training grounds, and hid behind a tree. Bolt scanned his surroundings. He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe.

"OK! Today I'm gonna do it!"

Bolt held out his right hand. Then he whirled his left over it like he was weaving something. After a while, Sarada realized that Bolt  **was** weaving something: chakra. It was so condensed it became visible, swirling in Bolt's right hand. The blonde smirked at his success. Unfortunately, it was short-lived. The chakra couldn't maintain its shape, and fizzled out.

Bolt scrunched his brows.  _'What happened...? Did I not use enough chakra again? OK. This time I'll give it more fuel.'_

Bolt repeated the technique. He succeeded in giving it more chakra, but ended up giving too much. The technique became too powerful for him to hold. It spiraled out of his grasp, knocking him off his feet in the process. Bolt grit his teeth and hit the dirt.

"I'm gonna do it... You better believe I am!"

Bolt stood. He didn't bother dusting himself off before beginning the technique a third time.

He held out his right hand hand. He whirled his left above it. He gave it enough chakra for it to keep its form, but not too much that wouldn't be able to control it. Bolt didn't blink. He stopped moving his left hand. A blue sphere was now swirling his right. It was smaller than he would have liked, but he finally created one.

He grinned. Sarada was also giving him an impressive look from behind the tree. She had never seen a jutsu like that before.

"I did it... I finally did it!" Bolt shouted in victory. "I finally pulled off the Rasen-"

The sphere in Bolt's hand fizzled out like the first. Bolt blinked. What happened? He gave it enough chakra. He compressed it the right way. What did he forget? Was it control? Should he have used his left hand instead of his right?

Bolt fell on his rear.  _'Why? Why I can't do it?! Dad wasn't that much older than I was when he did it... so why...?'_

His voice sounded distant in his own head. Sarada pitied the blonde. As did Hana who had arrived in time to see Bolt fail for the third time.

He could understand Bolt's pain more than Sarada. He too was a failure. Back in the Fujikaze clan, he the runt among the potential heirs: the weakest, the slowest, the smallest, the least talented. Everyone wondered why he was even there, Tsubame included. Feeling an unpleasant memory resurfacing, Hana turned to leave. He didn't want Sarada to find out he was following her, anyway.

While leaving, Hana bumped into someone, and they both fell. Tragically for Hana, he fell on his still sore side.

"Ow!" he yelped as quietly as he could.

The other person saw Hana in pain and crawled over to him. "I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

"...I'm fine," Hana lied without looking them in the eye.

The person saw through Hana's words. They lifted up his shirt and saw his slightly swollen side. It was much better than it originally was thanks to Sakura, but burn-related injuries took much longer to heal than a bruise or cut would. The other person understood this and pulled a scroll from their pocket. Unraveling the scroll caused a small container to poof out.

"...what's that?" Hana asked still flinching a bit.

"It's ointment. A special kind made by the Hyuga clan."

The person applied said ointment to Hana's side, and the latter began feeling its effect immediately. His pain was already dissipating. After they finished applying the ointment, the person resealed it and helped Hana stand.

"Don't overdue, okay? You don't want your injury getting serious again," they said.

"Oh... uh... Thank you."

"You don't have to. Just get better, and we can call it even."

There was a joyful sincerity in this person's voice. A sincerity that Hana had never seen in another person before. He took another look at the dark blue-haired girl before him.

"Uh... uhm... eeeeeeeh," Hana struggled to find the words he was looking for. "What... Can I please know your name?"

He felt his own gut punch him.  _'What a stupid way to ask a question!'_

The girl looked past his awkwardness and answered "Himawari Uzumaki."

Hana blushed.  _'Himawari... What a pretty name...'_ He paused.  _'Wait... Did she just say Uzumaki? No... She and Bolt can't be-'_

"Hima?"

Hana and Himawari both looked in the direction of the voice. A wavy-haired blonde was standing with his brows raised. Hana stared at Bolt then looked back at Himawari.

Wavy hair - check.

Blue eyes – check.

Leaf stem – check.

Whiskers – double check.

He still didn't want to believe it, but then Himawari put the final nail in the coffin when she said "Brother, I've been looking for you."

Hana's mouth gaped. It wasn't that he was particularly displeased at the fact Bolt and Himawari were related, it was the fact that the two being related conflicted with every universal law that kept the world together.

Or at least Hana thought so.

Bolt squinted. "Hey, momma's boy. How long are you gonna hold my sister's hand?"

Hana looked down and blushed profusely. He frantically broke away from Himawari's grasp and skid a good ten feet away. His reaction confused her and agitated her brother further. Fortunately for Hana, Himawari grabbed Bolt's attention before he could say anything.

"Brother, Aunt Hanabi wants you to go the Hyuga estate again today," she told him.

Bolt rolled his eyes and groaned so loudly, local wildlife was disturbed. "What is with her, lately? All the sudden it's nothing but training, training, training with her."

"Brother, you know why auntie's doing this. She's trying to test what everyone in the clan is worried about."

"You mean whether you and I have the Byakugan or not?" Bolt kicked some twigs at his feet. "Isn't it obvious already? Everyone in the clan can use their Byakugan from birth besides us. The answer's pretty damn clear."

"But we're not pure Hyuga like everyone else is. There could be something we're missing."

Bolt snorted. He honestly didn't care about having the Byakugan or not. From what he heard about his Dad, he became the strongest in the village without any type of dojutsu. If his father could do it, Bolt could do it too. At least, that was what Bolt kept telling recounted his horrible training session and pouted.

He kicked more twigs. "Fine, I'll go. Not like I had anything better to do anyway."

Himawari smiled at her brother's decision, reluctant as it was. As he and she were leaving, the blue-haired girl stopped.

She looked back at Hana. "Sorry, but I didn't catch your name."

Hana looked at the grass and fiddled with his fingers. "It's... Hana Fuj..."

"Hmm?"

"...it's Hana Fujikaze."

"Hana Fujikaze... That's a really cool name," Himawari said with a smile.

Hana turned red as the Uzumaki siblings left the training grounds together. Even when all he could see was Himawari's silhouette, Hana never took his eyes off of her. Then she was gone. It was weird. Hana felt like a piece of himself had left with her.

"You know, Fujikaze really is a cool name," a cold voice said from behind Hana, making his shoulders stiffen.

He looked back and saw Sarada marching towards him, the lenses of her glasses fogged with raged.

"Fujikaze... Depending on how its written, it can mean  **Great Wind.** But change the kanji a bit... and it translates to  **Irremediable Influenza.** "

It was amazing how much Sarada could hurt Hana's feelings just by using hiragana.

"Sarada, I was just-"

"You were just following me even when I told you explicitly not to follow me?"

"Well, you didn't explicitly tell me to-"

"So now I'm a liar?"

"N-no. It's just, I saw you sneaking after Bolt and-"

"So now I'm a stalker?"

"No!"

Hana would sooner take another of Onbara's explosive tags than argue with Sarada. He recalled how relaxed Bolt and Himawari's conversation was. How envious he was of them. He saw that Sarada wasn't getting any less angry, and lowered his head.

"...I'm sorry," he apologized.

Sarada pushed up her glasses. "Apology accepted. Now, meditate on what just happened, and make sure it doesn't happen again."

Hana nodded. Then he noticed Sarada was leaving. He should have known better at that point, but he still asked where she was going.

"To the park. I'm meeting somewhere there," she said without stopping. "Follow me this time and I'll melt your feet into the ground with my Fireball Jutsu."

Hana felt no 'Aha! She's just kidding!' when Sarada spoke to him. He watched his dictator of a foster sibling leave the training grounds. He folded his arms.

_'...what do I do now? Should I head home? No, the way the Uchiha household is on the way to the park. Sarada will think I'm following her again. Should I train then? It's been a while, and I might have gotten rusty.'_

Hana finally settled for just walking around the training grounds. This was one of the few places Sasuke didn't give him a good tour of. He knew where it was in the village, but the specifics about the place still eluded him. The village had multiple training grounds, but this one, being the closest to the Ninja Academy, was used the most. It was strangely empty though.

 _'I guess ninjas in Konoha are lazy on Mondays, like everyone else is,'_ Hana thought.

Then, while jumping over the river. He saw a few familiar faces through the trees: Inojin, Shikadai and Chocho. Interested in what they were doing, he headed towards them.

* * *

Ino was not in a good mood. She should have been in a good mood. After all, her son Inojin had finally managed to bring along Shikadai and Chocho with him. There was just one problem: both Shikadai's and Chocho's fathers weren't there.

"Those...  **idiots!**  Finally, we get the new Ino-Shika-Cho together after so long, and the old Ino-Shika-Cho aren't together to teach the new Ino-Shika-Cho how to fight together like old Ino-Shika-Cho were be able too!"

"Uh... Mom?"

"My god! What's wrong with those two? They were always like this when we were genin, and still like this once we became chunin; but now that we're all jonin and adults and have children and responsibilities you'd think they'd shapen up a bit... But  _of course_  they wouldn't!"

"...Mom."

"And Shikamaru is the worst! How can the Hokage's head adviser not know how to be punctual?!"

"Mom!"

Ino finally stopped her rant and faced her son. He pointed.

"Shikamaru and Choji are standing right behind you."

Ino looked back. Her two old teammates were standing behind her like Inojin said they were. Shikamaru waved.

"Yo."

"Yo? Why didn't you two say anything while I was screaming my head off like a sociopath?!"

"Because you were screaming your head like a sociopath," Choji said while scratching his beard. "That's how we always handled you when you got angry – we ducked our heads down and waited for the storm to pass. Ask Inojin. He knows what I'm talking about."

Ino gave her son a look, but he avoided her eyes. He knew exactly what Choji was talking about. His mother sighed while Shikamaru and Choji joined her.

"Whatever... Anyway, today will the first Ino-Shika-Cho training session." Ino sized the kids in front of her up. "The four of you will going through some arduous training, so you better all prepare..."

Ino stopped.  _'Four? That can't be right.'_  Ino counted again.  _'Chocho, Inojin, Shikadai...'_ she stopped counting when she came to a short boy with silky, black hair.

"Who are you?"

"Hana Fujikaze, ma'am. I got here a few moments ago, but you didn't notice me because you busy ranting."

"...really?"

Hana nodded.

Ino folded her arms and thought to herself. Maybe she did get a little too overexcited at times. While she was busy self-reflecting, Shikamaru took an interest in Hana.

"I know you. You're the kid Sasuke brought back with him to the village."

Hana nodded. "Yes. It's nice to meet you again, Mister Shikamaru."

"Still talking polite, I see. Well, it's good to know that the only thing you and Sasuke share are looks. Not to rude, but could you beat it? These three are about to go through some serious training."

"...if you think I'm going to get in the way, then I'll go."

Hana was a bit disappointed, but he didn't want to disrupt anyone else's training.

"Dad, wait a minute. Hana doesn't have to go," Shikadai said. "As long as he keeps out of the way, he should at least be able to watch."

Shikadai squinted. "Oh? And what's got you in such a friendly mood today?"

"It's not being friendly. I just pity the guy. I mean, look at his face. He looks like a pup that got the crap kicked out of it."

Hana wasn't aware. If he really did look like that, it had nothing to do with being left out; rather it was due to Sarada's verbal lynching.

Shikamaru looked reluctant. "Come on! Let him stay, Shikamaru!" Choji chimed in. "It might be good for these three to have an audience."

"Whatever. If anything troublesome happens, it's not on me. Now, about you three's training." Everyone got focused again. "You've never trained together before. So not only do you not know how to use combination attacks, you probably don't even know how to work together competently. That's why to break you three in today, we're gonna have a sparring match right off the bat."

The three looked at each other.

"You mean we're gonna fight each other?" Chocho asked.

"No, you three are going up against someone else. I've already booked your opponent. She should have been here by now, but she's usually late."

Shikadai made a face. He already knew who it was, and on cue, a girl with shaggy black hair, a Leaf headband and a green vest flickered into the training grounds.

"Took you long enough," Shikamaru said.

The girl smiled nervously while scratching the back of her head. "Sorry, Uncle Shikamaru... Some other stuff came up again."

"I guess it can't be helped then. Go ahead and introduce yourself to kids."

She nodded and smiled at Shikadai's and others. "My name is Mirai Sarutobi, and I'll be opponent today."

Shikadai groaned. "So we're gonna have to fight big sis Mirai? This is gonna be a drag..."


	13. Chapter 10 - Ino-Shika-Cho vs Mirai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikadai, Inojin and Chocho have a practice match with Mirai Sarutobi.

Ino eyed Mirai carefully. "Something came up,huh? Like master like student, I guess."

Mirai chuckled shamefully to herself.

Shikamaru felt like he was being insulted as well, but decided to just shrug it off. Besides, they needed to hurry and get on with the training.

"Shikamaru, are you sure about this? Making the kids fight Mirai is a little harsh for their first training session, don't ya think?" Choji asked. "Even if its 3-on-1, she's still a chunin and their all just academy students."

"Relax, Choji. I wouldn't pit them against Mirai without a few handicaps swinging their way. For starters... Shikadai, Inojin, Chocho – you three don't have to actually have to  **beat** Mirai. All you need to do is grab the Leaf headband off her forehead." Mirai adjusted her headband while Shikamaru spoke. "Also, she'll will have a few restrictions during the fight: number one: she can only use one ninja weapon."

"That would be this kunai," Mirai said while whirling it out.

"Number two: she's not allowed to use any advanced taijutsu."

"No distinguished fight styles, and no special techniques."

"And number three: she can't use any genjutsu. She only use one C-rank ninjutsu, and she can only use it once."

"I'm using the Sarutobi clan's Kindling Ash Jutsu. The hand signs are Snake → Monkey → Tiger. And the way the jutsu works is-"

"Oi! You don't need to tell them all that."

"I'm just trying to keep it fair, Uncle Shikamaru. I mean, they're gonna need all the favors they can get, anyway."

Chocho pouted and squinted. She and the other two were just academy students, and it was true that under normal circumstances the trio would stand zero chance against Mirai, but hearing it stated such blase still put a chink in her pride.

"Anything else, Shikamaru?" Inojin asked.

"Yeah. Mirai won't be able to leave this outing. You three are free to hide in the surrounding forest if you want, but Mirai can't follow you. Just a head ups."

Ino brushed back her hair. "First it seemed too harsh, now it seems like the kids have it too easy."

"We'll see. Now, let's get started." Shikamaru looked at his son. "Shikadai, are you guys ready?"

Shikadai felt the pouch on the back of his waist that contained shurikens. Inojin unsheathed his tanto, and Chocho withdrew a scroll that poofed out two Hidden Cloud-style long swords. Finally, Shikadai nodded. The old Ino-Shika-Cho along with Hana went to stand at the edge of the outing, leaving Mirai and the new Ino-Shika-Cho staring at each other. It was obvious from the sidelines which side was more confident.

Shikamaru raised his hand, then he swung it down. "Begin."

As soon as the '-in' in 'begin' was said, Chocho blitzed at Mirai like a falcon, both her swords held out like wings.

Her initial jumping slash only managed to cut the air in front of Mirai's face. The low slash after that trimmed the grass. Mirai's vest and arms proved equally untouchable. The chunin smiled every time a sharp "swish" went past her ear.

Chocho growled in frustration and thrust at Mirai. The latter easily weaved around it, and locked her arm under Chocho's. The chubby sword wielder knew a throw was coming, but before she became a leaf in a wind, a shadow crept near Mirai's feet and made her back off.

"Chocho! Retreat!" Inojin shouted.

Chocho quickly returned to her team. "Thanks, Shikadai."

"Don't thank me. Just don't do anything stupid for now on," Shikadai said as his extended shadow receded. "Even with all those restrictions, big sis Mirai is still miles out of our league. In a straight up fight we'd get destroyed."

"Think she knows that?" Inojin asked.

"Why do you think she's just standing there? She could have lunged and decimated us already, but she's hasn't. She trying to give us a chance."

Chocho made a face. "So she's being nice on top of going easy on us? Man... my feelings have never been this hurt before... Wait. Actually, there was this one time at the dango shop when the cook spilled all the batter, and Anko Sensei and I-"

"Yeah... Getting back to the situation at hand," Inojin said, cutting her off. "How are we going to handle Mirai, Shikadai?"

Shikadai paused. He was still on one knee when he clenched his fists together.

* * *

Over on the sidelines, Hana cocked his head, wondering what Shikadai was doing. "Is that a special hand sign?"

"Nope. Shikadai's just thinking," Choji clarified. "His Dad used to do something similar when he was younger. He really is a chip off the old block, eh Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru sighed while Choji jabbed him using his elbow. "I just hope he didn't pick up too many of my habits."

"But wouldn't it be better if he did? If he's like you then the new Ino-Shika-Cho is already on its way."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Ino and Choji both gave Shikamaru odd looks. "It's true that Shikadai being like me means he, Chocho and Inojin will be more like us, but being 'like us' isn't what I want these three to get from this training."

"So you want Shikadai to act less like you so Ino-Shika-Cho can... evolve?" Ino asked.

"Well, that's one reason. Another reason is, I've been training Mirai since was a academy student. She pretty much knows all my moves."

Ino made a face. "And if Shikadai acts just like you..."

* * *

"Alright, I've got a plan," Shikadai said while standing.

"Already?" Chocho asked, surprised. "We don't even know each others' jutsu that well, and you already made a plan?"

"Actually, I already had Inojin tell me how the Yamanaka clan's jutsu worked while you were out there trading blows with the wind. I'm haven't seen your jutsu in action, but I'm guessing you already know the Akimichi clan's expansion jutsu?" Chocho nodded. "We're good to go then. Now, listen up."

Mirai stood a few yards away from the three, waiting for them come at her.  _'Man... Shikadai is really taking his time. I wonder if he's even taking this seriously?'_

She got her answer when Chocho stepped forward, both her blades still drawn. Inojin was crouched behind her, and Shikadai was crouched behind him.

 _'Oh~ Is this one of Shikadai's plan?'_ Mirai wondered while getting ready.

Shikadai eventually stood. "Go!"

On the shadow weaver's command, Chocho and Inojin split off and charged at Mirai from opposite directions. Mirai was surprised; not by the attack, but by the simplicity of the plan.  _'A pincer attack? That's it? …a little disappointing, to be honest,'_ she thought while flipping off her kunai.

Chocho's steel met Mirai's iron first. The chunin weaved around, parried and blocked the flurry of swings Chocho delivered. When Inojin and lunged at her open back with his tanto, Mirai reverse somersaulted off of his head, and kicked his back while still in the air. The kick sent him colliding with Chocho, and the pair fumbled to the ground.

Before she could grin at her handiwork, Mirai noticed shurikens flying her way. She dodged, and the shurikens flew past her, either heading into the forest or hitting one of the practice logs. After cursing to himself for missing, Shikadai crouched and made a hand sign → rat. He was about to use his Shadow Possession Jutsu.

"Oh, no you don't!" Mirai said while sprinting at Shikadai.

Shikadai cringed when Mirai got into striking range. The hand holding her kunai wound up. Then she stopped. To be more literal, she froze. She tried to struggle free, but her body had been completely immobilized by a shadow that had caught her by behind. Mirai looked back as much she could, and saw Inojin performing the Shadow Possession Jutsu.

Everyone on the sidelines were shocked, but none more than Ino. She wondered when her son learned the Nara clan's secret techniques. Then she thought about it, and realized what was really going on: the person using the Shadow Possession Jutsu right now wasn't Inojin, it was actually Shikadai.

Mind Exchange Jutsu – it's one of the Yamanaka clans' secret techniques, and one of the more advanced ones. Unlike the normal Mind Transfer Jutsu that injects the user's consciousness into the target while keeping the target's consciousness dormant inside, the Mind Exchange Jutsu switches the user and target's consciousness altogether, allowing both parties to use each others' bodies as they please.

 _'When did Inojin master that jutsu? I know he takes training more seriously than the other two, but even I hadn't mastered that jutsu until I took the Chunin Exam for the second time,'_ Ino thought.

Inojin smiled while he was inside of Shikadai's body. It was a smile of victory. Mirai could do nothing while he reached for her headband. Then he looked past her ear, and saw Mirai's kunai falling from the sky. Directly below it was Shikadai who was still in Inojin's body.

Inojin glanced up at Mirai's hand and finally noticed that it was empty.  _'When did she...'_ Inojin recalled the over dramatic wind up from before. She wasn't attacking with the kunai, she was throwing it.

"Shikadai! Move out of the way!" he shouted.

Shikadai made a face. He couldn't react in time, but Chocho could. She grabbed him while jumping out of the way, and a the kunai plummeted into the grass. Having been moved abruptly, Shikadai's shadow waned, and Mirai could move again. Her first action: planting her sandal in Inojin's chest. He barreled backwards. Then as he coughed pushed himself off the ground, he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Chocho.

"I'm in my own body again... That blow must disrupted the jutsu," he said.

He looked over at Shikadai who had also returned to his original body. The sharp-eyed boy looked up at Mirai. "Can you  **please** be a little more gentle? I mean, seriously... That one's gonna still hurt tomorrow." He stood. "So how did you know that it was me in Inojin's body?"

"I didn't. It was actually the opposite," she said. "I knew it was Inojin who was in  _your_ body."

"How?"

"He threw shurikens at me while I busy fighting you and Chocho. And  _then_ he acted like he was going to use Shadow Possession. Using that jutsu on somebody who can see it coming is suicide. You would never do something that silly."

Shikadai humphed. "You know me that well, huh?"

"I've known you since you were diapers. It shouldn't be that surprising."

Shikadai dusted off his pants. "Well... maybe I can surprise you this time. Inojin! Chocho! Time for Plan B!"

At Shikadai's word, the other two went into action. Inojin darted into the forest, while Chocho attacked Mirai again. This time, with a bit more gratuity.

"Try this one for size!  **Expansive Front Slice Jutsu!** " she shouted.

Chocho's arm, along with the sword it held, expanded while she slashed at Mirai. The latter barely escaped the massive swing. A small gust even blew into her face. Mirai heard footsteps and peeked back. Shikadai had escaped into the woods while she was distracted.

"Okay... I admit, I was a little surprised that time," she said. She exchanged looks with Chocho. "You aren't heading into the forest with them?"

"Don't need too. My responsibility is to keep you busy."

Mirai heard rustling from the trees behind her. She understood at once. Things had just now gotten very troublesome. All she did was glance backwards, and Chocho was on her. The chubby kunoichi expanded both her arms and brought her enlarged blades down on top of her. Grass and dirt blasted up from the crushed earth.

* * *

"Mirai looks like she's in a pinch..." Hana said.

"That's because she is. Geeze Shikamaru..." Ino sighed. "Why did you tell those three that they could go into the forest?"

Shikamaru played with the wedding ring around his neck. "Yeah... I'm kinda regretting that now."

Hana was confused. "Is Mirai at a disadvantage?"

"A  **huge** one," Ino emphasized. "You see, one of the reasons Mirai was keeping her distance was so she could see what all three of them were doing at once. Visibility is a major necessity when going up against multiple opponents."

"But Mirai's a chunin. Could three students who aren't even genin really pose that much of a threat to her?"

"Normally, no, but its not any ordinary techniques she's having to counter."

* * *

Mirai jumped out of the dirt cloud unscathed. She lunged at Chocho with the intent to disarm her, but felt a presence from the trees beside her. She flipped back a couple steps, and saw a thin shadow retreat back into the foliage. Before she could even comment in thoughts, she had to dodge another one of Chocho's slashes. Realizing that parrying an armed opponent with her bare hands was more trouble than it was worth, she scouted the ground for her thrown kunai.

* * *

"Are the Nara and Yamanaka clans' jutsu special?" Hana asked.

Ino nodded. "The Nara and Yamanaka clans never created their jutsu with the intention of using them in head-on fights. Their jutsu were meant to be used for subterfuge and ambushes. To catch the opponent off guard when they least expected it was a strategy the Nara and Yamanaka shared. That's why they excelled so much back when ninja clans kept to secrecy and never shared their family names."

"Though, that kinda changed when the village system got established, and all the clans came out into the open," Shikamaru added. "A lot of enemies the Nara and Yamanaka had made way back when came looking for payback. And they almost got it too."

"What stopped them?" Hana asked, still curious.

Choji smiled proudly and held his fist to his chest. "The Akimichi clan! That's who!"

* * *

Mirai successfully got a hold of her kunai. She turned to face Chocho, and the two gave birth to sparks. Now that Chocho was using her Expansion Jutsu along with Hidden Cloud kenjutsu, she was a bigger pain to deal with than before. Add in the shadows that kept creeping from the forest and the fact that somebody was aiming for mind, and Mirai certainly had her hands this full. Not to mention, she couldn't go into forest after Shikadai or Inojin, and they had no reason to come out so long as Chocho was distracting her.

 _'Come on, Mirai. Think! You can't go home and tell Mom that you got outsmarted by a couple academy students,'_ she scolded herself.

Her thoughts rambled on while she ducked under another of Chocho's massive swings. What a bullheaded girl. She completely forgotten that the point of the fight wasn't to defeat Mirai, but to simply take her headband.

_'…wait. That's it!'_

* * *

"Wow! So the Akimichi clan saved the other two clans from destruction?!" Hana asked excitedly.

Shikamaru and Ino frowned. "I wouldn't go that far..." the former said. "Well, that's sorta pushing it.." the latter said.

"You betcha they did!" Choji exclaimed. "You see, back in the old days, the Akimichi clan was threatened by other clans too, because out jutsu scared the crap out of them; being able to turn into giants the size of mountains and all. Twice we were on the verge of being wiped out, and both times a clan helped us in our time of need. The first time it was the Nara, and the second it was the Yamanaka. Protecting the two clans after the village was created was just our way of returning the favor."

"And that returned favor became what everyone in the Hidden Leaf knows as Ino-Shika-Cho!"

Every time Choji nodded, his chin seemed to go higher than before. Hana was amazed by the story, but the Ino and Shika were not as enthralled by the tale as the Cho was.

" _Anyway..._ bottom line is, Mirai's got her work cut out for her now," Shikamaru concluded. "When I asked her to help Shikadai and others train, I didn't think they would end up working this well, so I'm little surprised by the results."

"So you think Mirai is going to lose?" Ino asked.

"No, I just said I was surprised. Those three are good..." Shikamaru watched Mirai and Chocho duel. "but them beating Mirai just isn't possible right now."

* * *

Shikadai was tucked neatly in the bushes. His shadow was ready to crawl after Mirai's at anytime. He just needed the right moment. All the other times he had used his Shadow Possession Jutsu, he was just trying to put Mirai on her toes, and he had told Inojin to do the same.

 _'An alert enemy is a drag to deal with, but an enemy that's **too** alert is an easy catch,' _he thought.  _'Now that big sis Mirai has all her hairs standing up, Inojin and I just need for Chocho to give us an opening. Then one of us can use our jutsu and make big sis take off her headband.'_

Shikadai watched Mirai and Chocho's bout, looking for a chance to strike. Then he realized something was off. Mirai's moves, they had lost some of their crispness. It was impossible that any of Chocho's attacks had impaired her, so that meant that she was sabotaging herself. Shikadai knew she was up to something.

Then Mirai tripped on nothing. Shikadai watched Chocho's sword collide with Mirai's headband and knock it off her forehead towards the forest, and then knew exactly what she was planning.

He rose up from the bushes. "Inojin! Don't do it!"

It was too late. Inojin jumped from the tree he was hiding in to grab the headband, but b efore his pale fingers could catch it, Mirai threw her kunai. It skewered the the headband, and pinned it to a tree.

Inojin looked where the headband had been nailed. Like Shikadai, he had realized too late what Mirai's plan was. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back, saw Mirai grinning, then saw Mirai grinning upside-down. He flipped a couple times in the air before crashing back down into a bush, where he stayed and groaned.

Shikadai saw his big sis glance his way. He cursed himself and tried to retreat deeper into the forest. Chocho tried to cover his escape by attacking Mirai again, but the chunin ignored the young kunoichi, and dashed straight where she knew Shikadai was. She knew she couldn't chase him into the forest, but now she didn't need to.

She made the hand signs Snake → Monkey → Tiger. " **Fire Style: Kindling Ash Jutsu!** "

She spewed from her mouth a stream of dark-purplish smoke that coasted its way through the forest that Shikadai was in. The young Nara coughed as the smoke got into his lungs, and teared up when it burned his eyes.

"Dangit! I-" He coughed. "...I gotta get away from the smoke!"

He tried to escape the smog, but it seemed that he only got deeper the further he went.

"Why can't I get out?!" he shouted.

"Because its not the forest that's smoky. It's you," Mirai called from outside the forest. "The Kindling Ash Jutsu produces a smoke that sticks to whoever gets caught in it the same way cigarette smoke sticks to clothes. I doubt you'll be able to use your jutsu now that you can't even see two feet in front of you."

Shikadai kept coughing. "...gimme a break already..."

Mirai turned away from the smoking forest. There was only one left to go, and that one was standing right in front of her.

Chocho took a stance. "I'm not giving up. No way I will!"

Chocho charged at Mirai with everything she still had. Every once her strength was going into this exchange. When she brought her blades down, Mirai stepped to the side, put one hand on Chocho's shoulder, and gently flipped her a complete 360 degrees. Chocho looked back at Mirai who gave her a cool smile in return.

Finally recognizing the enormous gap in strength, she threw her swords down. Shikadai slumped out of the forest, still shrouded in smoke and still coughing. Inojin messaged his back while getting up out of the crumpled bushes.

Shikamaru watched the scene with the other disappointed parents and sighed. "Well... at least hey did better than I thought they would. ...kinda."


End file.
